Meet the Ancients
by SBMntReader
Summary: Erik meets a 2nd telepath who is a better match for him, as due to her own history he doesn't need to hide any of his true nature. Through her he meets Godric's Maker. My own unknown vampires. With Erik it has to be rated M, right? Erik/Magan.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first fan fic that I have ever written, I hope you like it.

NOTES: words in italics are _thoughts_, unless they are centered on the page and the word Translation appears before them. And I wish to thank KLloyd for their translations of English to Swedish for me.

The title **Meet the Ancients** is a play on the words "meet the parents". The reason for the title will be apparent later.

**5/14/2010: **I have reformatted this to be in shorter chapters. If you are and old reader and have read much of this already, the new material starts with Chapter 18.

* * *

**Meet the Ancients: Chapter 1**

I remember seeing Her enter my club, well I see everyone who enters – I just do not bother to remember all of them. She was remarkable for three reasons: 1) She came in alone, 2) She was wearing a pair of khaki pants and an emerald green boat neck top; not black or leather like all the other single women who came into Fangtasia always wore, and 3) was an indefinable quality that I could not place.

_For whatever reason I could not help but watch Her. I found myself lost in thought, not listening to Sookie – who I had insisted come in and tell me of my Makers final moments. Bill, as usual, had a look on his face that would have indicated he was constipated if he were still human. Then again, I am working on taking a human away from him that he regards as "his". I will win in this – I have the age and shrewdness to do so. It is just so much fun to torment him that I have been taking much longer than I need. Dragging the hunt out this way is almost as much fun as hunting humans – an activity I no longer allow myself to do. _

I watched Her approach the bar and order a drink. _White wine – not the usual choice in these parts, but it suited her._

I gazed around the room. Just the usual mix of vampires, fangbangers, tourists and wantabes - with a few jocks and frat boys thrown in for fun. They always were here for the same reason – to prove to their buddies that they were brave enough to fuck a vampire. Pam usually obliged one or two, providing they were willing to give her what she needed.

I looked back at Her. She had seated Herself at a small table in an area filled mostly with vampires and seemed to be taking in the activities around Her. _There was an air of calm confidence about Her that indicated She had no problems being around our kind. I found Her interesting and decided that She would make a fine partner for me tonight._

I gazed at Her and called Her to me. She looked into my eyes and I thought that I had Her – but She broke my gaze and went back to surveying the room. I tried again and this time She did not even look at me.

_Now I was intrigued. It was the very rare human that could withstand me. The only one that I had found recently was presently sitting next to me._ _That gave me an idea_. I interrupted her saying, "Sookie, the girl sitting at the table by herself over there. What can you tell me about her?"

Sookie glanced over at Her and I saw an expression pass over my prey's face that I could not quite identify. I heard Sookie say "This is not what she expected. Her mind is fairly quiet. She seems to be enjoying the silence. . . I can't hear anymore, her mind is blocked. . . Oh – she's a telepath. She just told me to quit being rude." While Sookie was talking I observed Her getting up and walking over in my direction. _Curious I thought, I wonder what She is going to do now. This ones behavior is the opposite of what I expect of humans. _

When She reached the dais She put one hand on her hip and asked, "You attempted to glamour me, just what do you want?"

_She is entirely too confident in Herself._ "I wished too allow you the privilege of talking to me – anyone else in the room would . . . kill to be accorded such an honor."

She gave a little snort at this and I continued on, "Billy, do be a gentleman and allow the lady to take your seat." I smirked at him.

Ever the Southern gentleman he arose, gave a slight bow and held out his hand to help Her to the seat he had just vacated. As She settled Herself into the chair, Bill proceeded to walk behind Sookie and rested his hand on her shoulder. _Such a silly possessive gesture._

I let my gaze rest on Her as I tried to figure Her out. She looked me in the eye and said, "So just who are you that it is such a privilege to talk to you?"

I was a bit taken aback by this display_. I admire Her spirit though. It is always a treat to come across a human who is not frightened or awed by me._ "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Erik Northman . . . the owner of this establishment . . . and the Sherriff of this area. My . . . friends here are Bill Compton and Sookie Stackhouse. And you are . . . ?"

She looked amused but answered "I would be Magan Nordhast."

_I wanted to find out more about her. She might be someone I would be interested in keeping around for a little while as a pet._ "I have not seen you in my club before, are you from around here?"

"No I live up North and am down here to purchase some Friesian breeding stock. I need to expand my bloodlines and the horses in the South aren't closely related to the animals I already have." She continued, "I also plan to visit an old friend of mine who moved down here."

I noticed that her glass was empty and asked, "Let me offer you a drink, anything you like." as I summoned a waitress over.

"I would **like** a Le Cuvier Viognier or McLaren Valley Futzbolt Shiraz. However as they would be unavailable and this wasn't so good I'll take a mojito – top shelf dark rum."

I commented, "Those are fairly specific requests."

"I'm old enough to know what I like, what I want, and how I want it."

"Such words for one so young . . . with so little experience in the world."

She said mysteriously, "You would be surprised at some of the experiences I have had in my life."

_I could think of a few experiences I would like to initiate her in. She is going to be a challenge, she is already a mystery. This one is going to need different handling than the ones I normally take to my bed._

Pam walked over to warn me that some of the supplies of beer and True Blood were getting low – we were having a very busy weekend.

She commented, "Är detta ditt val för natten?"

I answered, "Jag tror det, kan jag även hålla henne ett tag."

She rolled her eyes, "Vad är så speciellt med denna?"

I answered, "Hon är en utmaning och jag hittar henne intrigant. Plus att hon är en Telepath."

_Translation _

_Is this your choice for the night? _

_I believe so, I may even keep her around for a while. _

_What is so special about this one? _

_She is a challenge and I find her intriguing. Plus she is a telepath. _

Pam snorted and was about to leave. "Stay", I commanded.

_Maybe she could help me find the best was to convince Magan to bend to my will._

So, what brought you into Fangtasia?"_If I know her reason for coming here I should be able to figure out the best way to convince her to be my meal and bedmate tonight. _

"I had a bad day looking at horses on a farm in Texas. The people at it were complete asses. I hate Texas – the only people who live there are the ones who love it and will never leave, and the ones who hate it and are counting the minutes before they can get out. I noticed Fangtasia was here a few days ago. So since I needed a drink, and I know that I don't need to shield my mind against vampires, I figured it would be less stressful than going to a regular bar."

_I thought back to my recent trip to Dallas. _"I understand, it seems the Texas vampires are much the same."

It was then that I noticed she was wearing the rune Eihwaz on a cord around her neck. I remarked," Interesting choice for a pendant", wondering what she would say.

Her hand went up to touch it. "If I had known how aggravating that farm was going to be I would have put on Nauthiz or Jera."

She sat back then in the chair, stretched out and crossed her legs in front of her and folded her hands on her lap. She exuded an air of complete assurance and ease. As if she was perfectly at home with vampires; yet I did not smell the scent of any on her.

"You seem more . . . comfortable around us than most humans would be."

"Let's just say the Great Revelation wasn't such a revelation for me."

"And yet, you are not one of us?"

"No. But I do have an old friend who called me the night after the broadcast to warn me that 'there be vampires among us'. We had a great laugh together and caught up. That's when I learned he is now living down here in Shreveport."

"This old friend is a vampire?"

"Yes"

"He is in **my** territory?"

"I guess so."

"But . . . you are parted?"

"For 11 years now."

"And how long were you with him?"

"16 years"

"You must have been very, very young when you met."

"Not really"

"Pam how old does her ID say she is?

"Magan Nordhast; she is 26 years old", replied Pam.

_That is impossible._

"You are telling me that you parted **11 years** ago from a **16 year** relationship with a vampire?"

With a mysterious half smile she answered, "If I put my true age on my ID people would assume it was a fake."

"Then you have had a lot of blood . . . and must have had some recently"

"Nope – not since before we parted."

_If she has not had blood recently then it she must have had very old blood. As far as I know I am the oldest vampire in the state and mine could never have done what appears to have happened to her._

"Just . . . how . . . old is this vampire? And **what** is his name?"

"He is an Ancient – I know he is well over 4000 years old, but I don't know how much over. And you should know as well as I that Ancients don't like their names bantered about."

"An Ancient? I have heard rumors that they existed . . . Is it true that they can withstand sunlight?"

"They can for short periods of time, maybe ½ hour depending on how strong the sun is. If it is extremely foggy it is possible for there to be no limit. They do go into the sun occasionally as is helps them pass as human easier, the sun darkens their skin a little. More important to them is that they do not feel the need to sleep when the sun rises; they only feel the need to feed once every week or so. They are also capable of . . . handling silver."

"I wish to meet with him. You will take me to him."

"I'll let him know when I see him later this week."

"**NOW!"**

She quietly stated, "No"

_No one refuses me in my area._

"Sookie, can you see where he is or what his name is?"

_She better get something, this is getting to be dangerous. How do I get this human to answer my questions? _

"I don't know." Sookie said "I can't tell. She's blocking me, telling me that she has had a lot more practice and experience than I have. I can only seem to hear what she allows me to."

I looked back at Magan and focused a menacing look on her. "I **could** kill you."

* * *

Please review and let me know if you like or dislike, and why.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meet the Ancients: Chapter 2**

I looked back at Magan and focused a menacing look on her. "I **could** kill you."

She replied calmly, "Yes you could – but you won't and we both know it."

_I wonder if he wants to take over my area. Is this the first foray in an assault?_

I snarled, "Did He send you here?"

"No – he doesn't even know that I am at Fangtasia, just that I am in town and we are getting together in a few days."

I glanced at Sookie, she nodded. That calmed me somewhat and I decided to make a point. "You know that it was very . . . foolish to tell me that."

"Maybe, Maybe not – but it is the truth."

_I am rapidly becoming enamored of this human. She does not seem to be afraid of me - that in itself is rare. From her manner she has obviously been around vampires for an extended period of time. Yet what vampire would allow a human to talk to them as if they were equals? There is a puzzle here that I find I want to solve. _I smiled to myself and thought for a moment.

"There will be a live vampire band here on Thursday night. I would like for you to join me as my guest. Sookie and Bill will be there as well." I waved a hand over in their direction. "Won't you Bill?" I directed the last bit at him. Compton did not look happy but he answered, "Yes, of course. We will be glad to."

She smiled back at me and replied, "I would be pleased to accompany you. What time should I arrive?"

_That was easy_ I thought. _May as well ask her arrive as early as possible. It would give me a chance to get to know her better before the majority of the vermin arrived. _

"The bar opens at 6:30. I will give you a pass. You will not get in line, just give it to the vampire at the door and they will have their instructions." I paused and thought for a moment. "You are very unique. You stand up to me even after I threaten you. Yet you accept my invitation to return and even ask when to arrive. You are discreet about and loyal to your vampire friend despite the fact that you have been parted for a number of years. I think that I would very much like to get to know you better."

Pam was still behind me and I turned and told her;

"Pam ser till det som alla ordningar göras för att denna ska gå slätt. Hon är användbar för många resonerar, och jag önskar inte att hon ska ta en motvilja till mig."

"Du bör ha tänkt av det för dig hotade för att döda henne. Även om hon inte verkade för att ta förseelse, kanske på grund av hennes föregående vampyranslutning?"

"Var inte oförskämd, hitta två viner som hon tog upp och köper ett fåtal fall av varje – Jag vill att de båda vara i min monter innan hon sitter."

"Jag är förvånad över att du inte förlänga din inbjudan till denna Ancient också."

"Som kan ses som mycket stötande – och om han är i mitt område det kunde vara farligt. Jag vet att mycket, liksom vad mycket annat jag känner till dem, från Godric. Dessutom vill jag lära känna henne bättre. Ta reda på allt du kan om henne innan torsdag. Om hon verkligen skildes från denna urgamla till henne jag vill ha henne som min."

"Jag trodde du ville ha . . . "

_Translation:_

_Pam see to it all the arrangements are made for this to go smoothly. She is useful for many reasons and I do not want her to take a dislike to me._

_You should have thought of that before you threatened to kill her. Although she didn't seem to take offence, perhaps because of her previous vampire association?_

_Don't be impertinent, find the two wines that she mentioned and purchase a few cases of each – I want them both to be in my booth before she is seated._

_I am surprised that you did not extend your invitation to this Ancient also._

_That could be seen as being very offensive – and if he is in my territory it could be dangerous. I know that much, as well as what little else I know of them, from Godric. Besides, I want to get to know her better. Find out all that you can about her before Thursday. If she is truly parted from this Ancient of hers I want her as mine._

_I thought you wanted . . ._

Then I heard behind me

"Who is Godric? I just saw intense sadness; and blood; and fire in your mind Sookie."

I could see that she had succeeded in flustering Sookie.

"In Dallas, he was a vampire. He just died a couple of weeks ago. He went to greet the . . ."

I did not want to hear any more of this and interrupted by flatly stating, "He . . . was . . . my maker."

At least she looked strickened. "My condolences, I didn't realize. It's just that the name sounds familiar."

"In what way?" I asked

"I'm not sure; I need to think on it."

"Godric was just over 2000 years old; do you think that he was known to your old friend?"

"Perhaps, I'll ask him when I see him." She looked at her watch. "It's getting late and I need to get up early. I should be going."

_Godric never told me about his life before he made me. Is it possible that she knows a vampire that knew him long ago? Someone who could give me insight as to what brought him to make that decision? Maybe that would help me to understand why he did what he did._

"Until we meet again then?" I said.

"Yes – I look forward to it."

As she turned to go - I impulsively asked, "What would you say if I asked to taste your blood?"

She turned back and looked at me with a thoughtful look on her face before answering, "Vad skulle du säga om jag frågade dig samma?"

_Translation:_

"_What would you say if I asked you the same?"_

That stunned me for a moment. A glance at Pam told me she had not seen this coming either. _Well the joke is on me. I admire her spirit, not just for what she said – but also for answering me in Swedish_. I could not help it, I just started laughing. I looked over at Sookie but she and Bill just looked confused. The rest of the bar did not seem to know how to react either.

I began "Well you are not . . ."

She interrupted me by saying "Very well, a **taste**."

That stunned me yet again; _**I**__ had not seen that coming_. Pam was having problems not laughing this time.

She continued, "You may not use your fangs on me, but I do need you to extend them." She proceeded to place her left hand on my face with her index finger near my mouth.

_The fangs are easy_ I thought, _they_ _came out the moment I understood she had given me permission_. I was not sure what she was going to do but I nodded and bared my fangs for her. Before I realized what she was doing she pushed the top of her finger hard up against the tip of my fang and quickly pulled it away. I reflexively reached for her hand, but she had already stuck her finger in her mouth. She looked over at me and commented,

"I always forget how much that stings."

I grinned ruefully, dropped my hand and decide to savor the drop of blood she had left on my fang. I closed my eyes and licked it off. _It tastes sweet – I expected that, she is a telepath – but there is a hint of something else there, something old and somehow familiar_. Behind me I suddenly felt Pam go rigid. I opened my eyes and could not believe what I saw. In front of me she had removed her finger from her mouth and was now pushing at the joint below the tip, forcing the blood to bead on top of the wound. She proceeded to lean toward me and I looked from her finger up into her eyes. She smiled at me and then began to slowly run the tip of her bleeding finger along my lower lip. _This feels like some type of foreplay, if she associated with vampires it most likely is._ _It is certainly having that effect on me. _I closed my eyes again, relaxed and followed along behind her finger with my tongue. When she took away her finger I slowly opened my eyes. She had folded a bar napkin and was using it to apply pressure to the wound.

"I really do need to go now."

I quickly surveyed the room; almost every eye in the room was watching us. The lust for both blood and sex was almost palatable. _If I do not accompany her to her vehicle and see her off a vampire or human will without a doubt accost her_. I got up and offered her my arm.

"Allow me to escort you to your car."

Magan took my arm and followed me out of Fangtasia. Behind us I could feel Pam following us as far as the door. _Good, _I thought, _Pam will keep anyone from leaving before Magan drives off._ We walked out into and across the parking lot. When she stopped I was surprised to see that we were standing next to a one ton silver crew cab pickup truck.

"I pictured you in something else."

She replied, "It's not my usual vehicle, but I need something heavy to haul the horses home when I leave."

She looked under the napkin to see if the bleeding had stopped. It had and she started to crumple it up.

"Let me take care of that for you." I offered

She looked up and handed it to me. "Thank you."

She opened the door of the truck and climbed up into the driver's seat. I kept the door open and she looked down at me.

I simply stated, "You have done that before?"

Quietly she answered me, "Yes."

"I will see you on Thursday?"

"Yes"

"At 6:30?"

"Of course"

"I look forward to furthering our acquaintance."

She placed her hand on my shoulder, leaned over and lightly kissed me on the lips; then quietly stated, "As do I."

I grabbed hold of her and kissed her deeply; then I stepped back and closed the door. She seemed confused for a moment before she started up the truck and drove off. As I watched her go I neatly folded the napkin into quarters with her blood on top. Thoughtfully I slid it into my pocket, turned and walked back to Fangtasia.

Pam was still guarding the door when I got to it. She followed me as I went over to my usual booth and sat down, feeling a little dazed. A waitress started over and I waved her off. Pam sat across from me, then commented, "She believes that she is parted from whoever this Ancient is."

"Yes", I answered.

"The question is will he believe the same thing after they meet again."

I scowled at her as she continued, "If he does not there is going to be trouble if you go after her."

_As if I did not already know that_ I thought.

She paused, "You do realize that she understood every word we said?"

"**That** is why I laughed."

"You should have seen the look on your face when she agreed to let you taste her. You did not expect that of her?"

"No I did not; asking her was an impulse that I had at the last moment."

Pam started to say something more, but I interrupted her, "Could you start on those tasks."

"Yes Master", she said with a grin and started to get up.

"And Pam . . . it was a good idea to guard the door while I took her out."

She replied, "It seemed the smart thing to do Master." Then turned and walked away.

I looked around the room and saw the poster advertising the band on Thursday. I groaned to myself. In a low voice I said, "Pam". She was almost to the door to the back, but she turned and looked inquiringly at me. I beckoned her to come back. When she had returned I stated, "I know that it is your night off, but I need you to work the door on Thursday – at least until Magan gets here. I forgot the pass I meant to give her and I need someone I can trust not to screw-up to be waiting."

"Forgetting something like that is not characteristic of you."

"No, I do not understand it myself."

_What is going on with me? She is just a human._

"Do you think that she will come back regardless?"

I thought back to the conversation I had with her out in the parking lot. "Yes I do."

* * *

I was inspired to write this story because Erik and Pam like to use Swedish to talk to each other to keep others from understanding what they are saying. I thought that it a little turn about would be fair and would make an interesting story.

Reviews are like chocolate, please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Meet the Ancients: Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

"Do you think that she will come back regardless?"

I thought back to the conversation I had with her out in the parking lot. "Yes I do."

After Pam left again I looked over at the dais. Bill and Sookie were still there, not sure whether to leave or stay. I summoned them. They walked over and sat down in the seat Pam had vacated.

"Sookie I need you to tell me everything that you heard from her."

_Bill glared at me and I realized that he had not yet figured out that I am rapidly losing interest in "his" Sookie. Then again, however, possession of 2 telepaths might be interesting. Too bad neither of them seems to be of the type that would be willing to share._

"Well, I didn't get much about the Ancient. Mostly visual images; clear green eyes, light brown hair, muscled build – he was a warrior not a farmer, height maybe 6'2" or 6'3". He has tattoos, they look old – similar to the ones Godric had, but different. And . . . I think I saw a wolf."

_A warrior_ I thought, _well that was good – and bad. We should be able to understand each other when we did meet – and I am certain that we will. Of course if he wants to keep her that will be very bad – he is at least four times my age. . . And what can a wolf possibly mean?_

"And Erik . . . "she sounded worried.

"Yes"

"There is another power that they have that other younger vampires don't. She was about to tell you and then covered over it with the information about silver." She hesitated.

"What is it?"

"They can set another vampire on fire from the inside out just by thinking about it."

_Great, this just keeps getting better and better _I thought, _but this is not the information that I want._

"Tell me about her; likes, dislikes, hobbies, pets. About those wines which she said she likes, I know the McLaren Valley is in Australia – but where is the other one from?"

_Bill looked at me oddly – maybe he is finally figuring it out._

"The Viognier is from a small winery in Central California, Paso Robles. It's fermented with wild yeast. And it is only sold to those on the winery's membership list. She will be impressed if you find it."

_I will send someone to the winery_ _tomorrow and have them purchase several cases; either bribery or threats should do the job._

"She has 2 cats – both black and white, long haired, tuxedo patterned and 1 dog – a red pit-bull. They are with her at the house she rented for 4 months."

_4 months – this is good._

"How long has she been here?" I asked.

"Not long, maybe 2 weeks."

_This is good news – she will be around for a while still._

"The property has a stable on it to keep the horses she purchases in. She plans on breeding a few before she goes home."

"She is going to miss the snow while she is here. She likes to sail, owns a catamaran and a small sailboat. She also has a pair of ocean kayaks that she takes out on Lake Michigan and Lake Superior. "Sookie shivered then, "It was sooo cold when she capsized at Pictured Rocks."

_Well that narrows down the area that she lives in. Odd, that is the general area that I lived when I first moved to the New World._

"She can fence, although she hasn't practiced recently. She pulled out of my mind that you were a Viking and wondered how good you are with a sword – or if you prefer a battle axe."

_So she was wondering about me? This is encouraging._

"She likes 'real' lakes; all we have here are oversized ponds. Also likes forests, mountains and thunderstorms. She hates deserts, high heat and humidity, spiders and California reptiles."

"She likes to dance and was Goth before it was ever a term. And she is 47 years old."

_She was 20 then when she met whoever her friend is._

"Although she goes by the name Nordhast now, she has used Nordstrom and Nordlund in the past. Her real last name is Nordberg."

_Good information for Pam to use in her search._

"She has been to Sweden 5 times on vacation. Lived there for 2 years and is returning there this summer to kayak from Stockholm west to the sea on the canals. She is also in the planning process for a trip to kayak Isle Royale."

_That explains why she can understand and speak Swedish._

"That's all I got. Some of it she made sure I saw."

"If you remember any more tell Bill immediately. Bill do not waste any time informing me if Sookie comes up with anything, you have my cell number. Oh . . . and be here no later than 7:00 on Thursday."

_Bill scowled at me again. He definitely has not figured it out yet. He always was a little slow._

I went through the back door, walked down the hall and entered my office. Pam was sitting there working on the computer. She glanced up at me.

"I am researching her name and Friesian horse farms within a half days drive. I would like to check vehicle records – did you happen to get her license plate number or the state it is from?"

_That would have been a good idea. She had certainly gotten to me._

"No", I went on, "but I do have more clues for you thanks to Sookie."

"Her real last name is Nordberg, but also look under Nordstrom and Nordlund. Check into kayaking clubs. She most likely lives in northeast Minnesota, Wisconsin or Michigan, check Michigan first. Also look for a US passport and Swedish visa."

Pam gave me a look at that one, "So that is how she . . ."

I interrupted, "She lived there for 2 years and vacations there regularly." I continued, "She may have lived in California, that winery for the Viognier is there and is very small. Plus it only sells to a membership list – maybe you can get a hold of a copy of the list."

"She is renting a house somewhere around Shreveport for 4 months. It will have a stable – and she has not been in it long."

"Oh – and she is 47 years old."

Pam raised an eyebrow at this piece of news. "I did not know our blood could do that."

"I never heard of the effect lasting so long." I continued on, "Thursday I will have someone else actually working the door. I need you to keep an eye out for her; I do not want her to have to bother with the line or finding me. She told me before she drove off that she would be here at 6:30. She ought to be easy to spot driving in – her vehicle is a silver one ton crew cab pickup. Keep one of the waitresses with you. When she arrives, call me on my cell and send the waitress to bring the wine to my booth."

"Also keep an eye out for a vampire who is about 6'3", warrior build, light brown hair, clear green eyes, old tattoos of geometric designs in blue woad."

I paused then continued, "Be very careful if you see him. He may show up before Thursday. Let me know immediately – especially if somehow a wolf is connected to him."

"Who is he?"

"It is a visual image that Sookie got from Magan's mind of Him."

"You think he will come here?"

"I know he will – it is just a matter of time", I added in my mind - _I would if I were Him._

* * *

Well that was it, hope you liked it.

Please review and let me know if you like or dislike, and why.


	4. Chapter 4

Research for this chapter included using Myths of the Norsemen from the Eddas and Sagas, by H.A. Guerber

* * *

**Meet the Ancients: Chapter 4**

It is 5:00 on Thursday. I arose and looked over at my cell phone. No messages. I had worried that He might show up during the daytime. Neither Pam nor I had caught sight of Him – and at least one of us was always at the bar. I had seen Magan the previous Saturday and, though I did not know when she planned to see Him, I had expected to see Him before today.

_So tonight would be the night. I need to call in extra vampires for bar duty tonight – just in case things go bad and we need to glamour the whole bar, provided we survive. What am I thinking; I am planning on putting my area and vampires in danger because I want a human as mine. Of course she is a strong telepath – but somehow she has some additional type of hold on me._

I shook my head to clear it. What will be, will be. I quickly showered and walked into my closet where I grabbed a pair of dark black jeans and looked over the array of shirts I kept as bar wear. None are what I wanted – they are all meant to show off my physique and that is not what I want tonight. However, off to the side is a long sleeved black tunic. Except for the tight fitting wide cuffs it looks like something that I could have worn when I was still alive. I pulled it on and buttoned up the cuffs. Looking in the mirror I was not happy, I look like a cleric – but the tunic gave me an idea. I opened a drawer and pulled an old wooden box out of the back of it. I opened the box and inside lay a pair of old hammered gold wristbands. Embossed on each of them is the profile of a boar's head. They are my last link to my human life. I put each of them on over the cuffs of the tunic then selected a pair of black boots and pulled them on. Looking in the full length mirror again I was pleased, I looked like a modern version of a Viking.

I called Fangtasia and got Pam on the phone, "See if you can get another half dozen vampires in for bar duty. I do not like that we have not seen Him yet."

"Right Boss – will you be in soon? The band is demanding day quarters and wants a place to take fang bangers. Also, I put a final copy of my research on your desk for you to review."

_Pam has been putting final copies on me desk every night since I gave her the assignment_.

"Anything new that I should see?"

"Yes a website – she is also a professional jeweler and the work on her website is astounding."

I glanced at the clock – it was 5:45 and would take me about 25 minutes to get to the bar – _I definitely am leaving too late_. "I am leaving now. Can you or Chou handle the band? Give them what they have asked for, but no more than that – I just do not have the time to negotiate right now."

"I will get Chou on it right now. Oh, and I got you a gift, it is in your office. See you when you get here."

I got to the bar in 20 minutes, record time even for me. After entering through the back door I walked into my office. Sitting on the credenza behind my desk was a small dual zone wine cabinet. Half of it was filled with the Viognier while the Shiraz filled the other. Next to it was a tray with an open bottle of Shiraz and two wine glasses on it. Looking closer I saw that there was a note in Pam's handwriting on it too.

Erik,

My research said that the Shiraz needs to be open so that it can breathe. The cabinet is programmed with the correct storage temperatures for the wine.

Pam

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter."

Pam and Chou walked in.

Chou announced, "I gave the band use of the secondary safe house."

"Very good." I said, "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"No, everything is running on schedule. Is there any more you wish done?"

I looked over a Pam then back at Chou. "I want you to look out for a vampire tonight. He will be 6'3", green eyes, light brown hair, physique like mine, geometric blue woad tattoos. If you see him call me on my cell immediately, then just keep an eye on him. Same goes for you Pam." I paused, "Now I need to talk to Pam alone." Chou bowed and left, closing the door behind him.

"Are we ready Pam?" She knew what I meant.

"Everything is in place; all you need to do is read the final report."

Will it be okay if I just look over the website you mentioned?"

She glanced at the clock, it was 6:15. She did not look happy. She rolled her eyes. "Yes that will do. The web address is on the third page."

"Then go back out to the front and finish the opening procedures. In 10 minutes check the front parking lot, bring her to my office if she is here."

Pam left. I looked up the address and entered it into the computer. When the home page came up I was amazed. The pieces were stunning, inspired by Norse and Celt designs. There were tabs for bracelets, necklaces, rings, torques, broaches, hair ornaments, belts and headpieces. I clicked on the tab for torques. The items on the page ranged from simple to very ornate – but all of them were beautifully made.

My cell rang. It was Pam.

I answered, "Yes."

"Erik it looks like she just pulled into the parking lot."

I looked at the clock – it was 6:28. I thought _either she is always punctual or she was looking forward to seeing me again. Preferably the later. _I walked over to the wine cooler, pulled a bottle of Viognier out and started opening it.

"Well **is** it her?"

"Yes . . . and you are not going to believe it but it looks like she is wearing a solid silver torque."

I grinned to myself. _No one wears silver to a vampire bar. She is making a statement to me._

"Let her in – bring her back to my . . . no just take her to my booth and I will be right out. Send a waitress to my office to bring the wine tray to the booth."

I waited a few minutes and then headed out the office door. As I passed a waitress headed for my office I commanded, "Bring both open bottles of wine and the wine glasses to my booth. **DO NOT** break anything. Then go to the bar and fetch a bottle of True Blood for me, type B+."

I opened the door leading into the bar and walked through. Pam was just seating her. She was wearing a cobalt corset top, black velvet leggings and midnight blue leather boots. At her waist was a wide black leather belt with a round silver buckle. Around her neck lay a heavy silver torque with what appeared to be horse heads on it. I walked over and sat down opposite her in the booth. That is when I noticed the mirror image tattoos on the fronts of her shoulders. They were a round triskellion Celt design of three horses, with a twist – one horse was white, one was red and the third was black. I moved my eyes to her neck. There was a single silver horse head on one side and two gold horse heads on the other, lapis lazuli stones were set in their eyes.

I grinned, motioning to the single head I said, "This one must be Alsvider and these" I motioned to the gold pair "must be Arvakr and Asvin." I continued, "Most people do not wear silver to a vampire bar."

"Well, it is nice to see you again too." She replied tartly.

"I meant it as a compliment."

The waitress arrived with the wine. I took the tray from her and placed it on the table. "Would you like the white or the red my dear?" I asked.

She looked at the labels. "I am impressed – I'll have the Viognier, it is my absolute favorite."

I poured the wine. "Your torque is exquisite." I remarked.

"Thank you. And yes those are their names."

She smiled at me. As she took the glass from me she suddenly got a perplexed look on her face. With her other hand she took my wrist and twisted it so that she could see the top of my wristband. She put the glass down and traced the boar's head with her finger. She looked up at me. "I actually brought you a present. I didn't plan on giving it to you until later but . . ." She reached down next to her on the seat and brought up an inlayed hardwood box which she placed on the table in front of me. I opened it and inside was a gold torque with an ornate boar head on either side. Set in the eyes were red flecked dark green stones.

_This is stunning _I thought. "It is beautiful . . . thank you. What are these stones?"

"They're called bloodstones. I named it when I made it 20 years ago. Its' name is Saehrimnir."

_The boar that feeds the fallen hero's in Valhalla night after night_ I remembered.

I picked it up – it was heavy, it had to be made of solid gold. I started to put it on. She reached across and placed her hand on top of it.

"Be careful – the tusks are made of sterling silver."

I looked at the tusks. Besides being silver they were also very sharp.

The waitress returned and placed a bottle of True Blood in front of me. "B+" she said. I handed the wooden box to her and instructed, "Take this to my office." She took the box and left.

Magan went on, "I designed it so that the tusks wouldn't touch skin when worn."

I put it on carefully. "How do I look?"

"Like a Viking, especially in those clothes."

_She had noticed._

She looked around suddenly. I looked up at the door. Bill and Sookie had just arrived. I placed my drink across the table next to her and stood up. As they arrived at the booth I said "Please join us"

I sat back down on the other side of the table. "Sookie, a glass of wine?" She nodded.

"Red or white?"

"The red"

The waitress returned as I was pouring the wine. "Bill, a bottle of True Blood?"

"Yes, O-." The waitress left to fetch the bottle.

Bill looked at the bottle of blood in front of me and commented, "Erik so you are . . . mainstreaming tonight?"

_Can't pull one over on you Billy. _

"Why yes Bill I am. I do not plan on feeding from . . . the tap tonight."

Bill merely raised one eyebrow and I noticed Magan looked a little surprised; she had a look on her face that said she was trying to figure me out.

_She seems to have thought that I was planning to feed on her and still she showed up. But done correctly being feed on by a vampire is a very pleasurable and erotic experience. I wonder if she was planning on something else too._

In an attempt to break the tension that Bill had instigated Sookie said, "I've never seen a necklace like that before Erik, it's beautiful."

"It is called a torque and it was a recent . . . gift." I replied glancing over at Magan.

She followed my gaze, "Oh, did you buy that for Erik?"

Magan responded, "I was inspired to make it about 20 years ago. I didn't know what I was going to do with it at the time, so I put it away until I was struck by an urge to give it to Erik."

"You made that?"

"I've been designing and making jewelry since I was 15."

_Hmmm, I did not know that. The jewelry making predated her meeting her old friend._

"Did you make the one that you are wearing too? Is it silver?"

"Yes and yes"

"I thought you didn't allow anyone to wear silver into Fangtasia Erik?"

In an annoyed tone I stated, "I am making an exception."

I decided to change the subject. Turning to Magan I asked, "How is your search going for . . . Friesian horses isn't it?"

"Well, I've found one yearling that I plan to purchase after he goes through his judging. There is also a mare that I will be picking up on Monday, and then I need to transport her to another farm to have her bred on Thursday. And I have yet another farm lined up to visit late next week where there are a couple of fillies that I may be interested in."

"May I ask how long you will be in the area?"

"You may", she said and smiled at me.

_So she wants to play games does she? I can go along with that, and play a few of my own._

"So, how long will you be in the area?"

"Another 3 ½ months – but why do I think that you already know that and more about me?" She looked over at Sookie. Sookie blushed. She went on smoothly, "I deliberately showed her information about my life. I strongly suspected that you would ask her to tell you everything that she could hear from me. Tell me, did you also run a background check on me?"

_Is she angry or did she also expect that of me? Or did running the check trigger some sort of warning to her? What kind of game is this?_

Guardedly I decided to go with simple truth. "Yes I did, I know that you live in northeastern Wisconsin near the Michigan border. That you like to kayak and sail. That you lived in Sweden for 2 years with your old friend and vacationed there with him 3 times during the winter and 2 times by yourself in the summer. Also that you are going there again this summer to kayak. You lived in California for 5 years, Washington State for 3 years, Texas for 1 year, and Alaska for 3 winters. You have been a vendor at Renaissance Fairs on and off for 11 seasons. You have two cats and one dog. You know how to fence, and by the way I prefer a sword."

"You use Nordhast now, but have used Nordstrom and Nordlund in the past, while your true last name is Nordberg. You were 20 years old when you first met your old friend. You are quite well off. You have extensive real estate holdings and investment portfolios. Your first acquisitions correlate with your birthday and holidays from when you would have first met Him – so I think that they were gifts from Him. You later started purchasing investments by yourself, and have done well on your own. The horses that you are buying are more an expensive hobby than a business. The same can be said of your jewelry design business. "

_I remembered what she had deliberately not told me about Ancients and felt myself start to get angry._

"There is more, but I grow tired of listing it all. I have an 11 page report in my office if you want to read it."

I snapped, "What I really want to know is why you did not tell me that Ancients' can incinerate others with a thought."

She was quiet a minute, "I didn't want to scare or worry you."

She glanced over at Sookie,"You are better that I thought."

Bill had wisely remained silent through all of this, but now he said, "Perhaps Sookie and I should leave the two of you to talk."

I thought for a moment and then curtly nodded. Bill rose and took Sookie's hand to lead her out. They walked over to a small table on the other side of the room and sat down.

"Erik, he did know Godric."

_That got my attention_

She went on, "At least he did if Godric was a 2000 year old vampire who looked like a 14 year old Pict."

"He did." I asked, "What else did he tell you about Godric?"

"Nothing really, just that Godric was his younger brother. I think that means that they had the same Sire."

"You mean Maker?"

"I'm fairly sure that Sire and Maker mean the same thing."

"Did he tell you anything more?"

"Just that he was Godrics' brother and father; and that Godric was his brother and son."

She paused, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the fire, but I really didn't want to worry you. I've only ever heard of them using it as a defense mechanism. The one time I saw it used was when a nest attacked my old friend and I and he used it against them."

_Magan had actually seen this power being used!_

I was curious, "What exactly did happen; what did it look like?"

She got a faraway look in her eyes;

"The leader was slightly on front, he was the first to die. He got a look of horror on his face and then started smoking. After that his skin got darker and darker until blue flames were rolling over is. He collapsed and disintegrated. It took maybe 30 seconds. When the others saw what was happening they froze as they tried to figure out what was going on. He destroyed all 6 together. They were all gone in just under a minute."

"Were you wounded?"

"A couple of scratches from when . . ." She suddenly stopped and looked over at Sookie. Sookie was looking at the door. My cell phone rang; as I answered it I turned and looked at the door.

"I see Him Pam."

* * *

In Norse mythology Alsvider is the horse who pulls the moon, while Arvakr and Asvin are the ones who pull the sun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Meet the Ancients: Chapter 5**

"I see Him Pam."

At the same time I heard "That overprotective interfering asshole . . ."

_Good news for me – she is not happy to see him._

Looking at Him I realized that He was taller than I expected. His long hair was pulled back on top and secured with an ornate knotwork hair ornament. Accenting the tattoos that could be seen on His neck and chest was a heavy gold torque with snarling wolves in the front. He was surveying the room as if He owned it and I could feel the power radiating off of Him.

I continued on the phone with Pam saying, "Bring Him over to the booth; let me get this over with."

I watched as she said a few words to Him and then led him over. As He approached I said, "Please be seated." He looked over at Magan, smiled and seated himself across from us. I glanced at her and saw that she was glaring at him.

_She is __**not**__ happy with him at all._ _I wonder if this can work to my advantage._

Pam was still standing there and I told her, "That is all." She dipped her head and left.

He gave a low laugh. I heard a deep smooth voice say, "Darling, are you not going to introduce me?"

_He calls her darling? How dare He. _

In a clipped voice she stated, "Wolfram, Erik; Erik, Wolfram."

_Well that explained the wolf Sookie had seen._

We sat there in silence for a long moment. I spoke first. "I hear that you are residing in my area."

There was a low laugh again. "My contemporaries and I do not tend to get involved with the convoluted politics and pretentiousness of those so much younger than ourselves, we do not feel a need to. But in answer to your question, yes I am currently living nearby."

Magan cut in angrily, "Wolf - stop this posturing and tell me why the hell you are here! I most certainly don't need a guard dog. Just because I mentioned that I would be here is not a reason for you to appear also. We parted years ago and you have never been concerned yourself with anyone that I've been interested in before."

_No wonder she in not afraid of me, she is not afraid of him._

"I am merely looking out for your interests' darling. You have never shown an interest in another vampire before. And I am also interested in finding out if this Viking is the one Godric told me he had made. Most likely he is, Godric only made 3 children and 2 of them are dead."

To me he said, "How old are you Viking?"

_Godric had never told me about his life prior to turning me. I did not even know that he had created any children before me._

I replied, "I am just over 1000 years old. Tell me about Godric before he turned me. I am still trying to understand why he did what he did."

"That matches what he told me 500 years ago. And I am surprised that he did not greet the sun sooner. He had been headed down that path for a long time. But right now** I** am more interested in what your interest is in Magan."

_Now I know how Bill felt when I started going after Sookie._

I decided to go with directness and declared, "I want to know if she is yours."

He chuckled at this, "Every few hundred years I find a human to establish a relationship with in order to gain a more human mindset for the times. In our culture we do not own humans – a relationship must be mutually desired. That, however, does not prevent us from watching over and protecting those that we have spent time with even after we part."

_That was a warning to me. But it also might be good news if she wants a relationship with me._

He continued, "Have you bitten her?"

_I am not exactly sure how to answer this one. _I hesitated.

She interrupted by saying, "Wolf, Erik has not **bitten** me."

He looked over at her, but stated to me, "But you **have** tasted her."

I looked straight at him, leaned forward and replied, "Yes."

"Why are you interested in her?"

I leaned back again. "Truthfully, I do not know. I thought at first it was because she is a telepath, but I have tasted another before and it is not the same. She is not afraid or intimidated by me. She is distinctive and compelling, different from anything that I have ever known. There have been a number of upheavals around me recently, most significantly the loss of my Maker – with whom I shared an extremely close bond. As a result I have started feeling emotions again, mostly ones of emptiness and loss. When she walked into Fangtasia I could not stop watching her. She fascinated me. After she left I was in a daze for the rest of the night."

Wolfram looked at me for a few minutes. Then he seemed to come to a decision. He started:

"My Sire and Godric's is Alric. Godric was the third son of a major chieftain. I first saw him on the battlefields when he was 10; even then he showed great promise in becoming a noted warrior. His path in life should have led him to become a chieftain in his own right. Regardless, as he grew older, I wanted to turn him into one of us. Our custom at the time was for the oldest of us to turn any new vampires. Alric refused me."

"Godric's father was one of many chieftains defying the Romans so they decided to make an example of him and his tribe. Thus one night when we awoke there was a heavy layer of smoke, and the smell of blood was thick in the air. We moved toward it looking to feed, and found the settlement razed and the inhabitants slaughtered. We made our way through the settlement. Here and there we found the mortally wounded, these we eased from existence with visions of the afterlife. We were sated by the time we reached an inner courtyard. There we found Godric, his sisters and younger brothers. The carnage there was worse than anywhere else. In an act of true cruelty they had lashed Godric to a nearby fence then raped and dismembered his family while he watched helplessly. Then they cut open an artery just deep enough to keep it from clotting over, but shallow enough to cause a slow death and left him."

"He was near death and hallucinating by the time we found him. His path in life had changed. If we just healed him he could never be more that one of many warriors in another tribe. Again I asked Alric to turn him, and this time he did not refuse me.

We had all been appalled by what we had seen. Godric wanted revenge and so we helped him. Over the next few years we killed every member of the legion who had participated in the slaughter. As Rome sent replacements we killed them too. For us it was not a matter of right or wrong, it just was. To Godric it became a matter of survival or death. He felt that the more Romans he dealt death to, the more he proved that he was the survivor."

"Eventually Rome decided that there was a curse on that legion and recalled them to send elsewhere. Godric wanted to follow them and continue the killing, but we had tired of the killing and refused to allow him to go. We worried that if we let him go he would become nothing more than a slayer and would never learn any more of what immortality offered, and thus lose all reason to live."

"By then the rest of us had been a group – you would call it a nest – for over 800 years. We felt it was time for us to separate for a while since when vampires stay together for too long we lose all perspective and tend to become pitiless. Our way of dealing with immortality has always been to separate for periods of time equal to the time we stay together. During the time we are apart we individually look to learn new things; then when we are together again we bring what we have learned back to the others. Up until that point Godric was my brother. As he was not yet old enough to go out on his own, Alric assigned us to pair up. I then became his father and he my son. "

"While we roamed Godric created his first child; a Druid bard by the name of Rhodri. He was dying of a fast growing form of what is now called cancer and would have died a natural death in less that a month. As it was, less than 40 years after he was turned he chose to greet the sun. Bards were never a good choice in creating new vampires unless they were also warriors. Our preferred choice has always been warriors as they tend to have the will to remain undead."

"His second child was a woman that he had become fascinated with. By this time Godric was 500 years old. She also had lost her entire family to the Romans, but her temperament really made her too wild and undisciplined to be made vampire. Godric wanted her though and I remembered how much I had wanted him so many years earlier, so I allowed him to turn her. Upon becoming vampire she took the name Morrigan. That should have been my first warning that I ought to destroy her. She broke off from us within a few years and became a menace - killing indiscriminately, not hiding her kills, creating other vampires and allowing humans to see her feed. I ended up needing to contact Alric and the others to help hunt her and her progeny down and execute them. Godric was so mad at us that I do not think that he ever forgave any of us. "

"150 years later Alric contacted me to help hunt down a Maenad. Their habits are sloppy and often a threat to our secrecy, thus we never allowed them to reside in the same areas we were. The five of us had hunted down 14 or 15 of them by that time. I should have not brought Godric on the hunt. All of us had put out of our minds how we had found him when we turned him; and the easiest way to destroy a Maenad is to literally rip them to shreds in the same manner as they dispatch their sacrifices. During the kill Godric left us, it reminded him too much of what had happened to his family."

"None of us heard from him for another 850 years, when he sought me out. He told me that he now had a Viking companion whom he had turned 500 years prior. I only ever saw him 3 more times in the past 500 years. I believe he went and saw Alric 8 times during the same time period, and each of the others at least once. He never told any of us more about you Erik. As he seemed to want to keep us from knowing any more we never looked for you."

I was stunned by the entire chronicle_. I had asked Godric about his life before turning me many times, and he had always told me that all that matters is now._

"That explains some things about him to me." I said, "When he made me he told me that he would be my father, brother, son."

"We always referred to each other in those terms." said Wolfram, "I see it stayed with him."

"So now I get to know more about your past Wolf?" asked Magan, "you would never tell me before."

Wolfram looked at her, "If you have chosen Erik you needed to know because his Makers Sire and mine are the same. Because of the our ages the **first** time you take blood from Erik a very deep bond – much deeper than a normal blood bond - will form when our blood mingles within you. We have seen this type of bond form before. It will be completely unbreakable, and we do not yet know how your telepathy will play out in it. Once you do drink his blood I can no longer give you my blood. If you change your mind about accepting my gift it would be best to have Alric do it."

He looked over at me. "That is also why you were so dazed after just tasting her. It would have been similar to sharing blood with Godric." He paused and then continued, "You also need to make a decision Erik. Magan will never move down here. She can not handle the extreme summer heat and humidity. I do not think even the strongest bond could move her."

_I looked over at her and from the expression on her face I could tell that he was right. I unquestionably had some thinking to do. She had finished her second glass of wine by now. The band started up, it must be 9:00. It seems as if it ought to be much later than that._

Something sunk in that Wolfram had said. I stated, "Your gift to her is to make her vampire."

That low laugh again. _I am starting to get irritated by it. _"I offered Magan that many years ago – before we parted. She declined, said that she wanted to live a human life for a while. I told her that should she ever change her mind I would do it. I do not know how much of a human life she has been able to have - as my blood has slowed her aging process down considerably. Due to that she has had to live as a vampire in terms of how long she can be around the same people."

She interjected, "At least I can live in the sun. It makes it easier to participate in the outdoor activities that I enjoy. Besides it just means that it will look like I was turned at a younger age."

"So you are eventually going to say yes? You have never committed to do so before. I will have to tell Alric that I will need a favor from him some time in the near future."

"I always planned to be turned, I just don't know when."

_By now the tension in me was starting to melt away. Wolfram did not seem to want to lay claim to Magan, just to look after her. I am not happy about that - but I can accept it. She was relaxed now too and watching the two of us. From the expression on her face I could tell that she was also listening in on the conversations around us. _

Conversationally Wolfram commented, "I see she has given you the Saehrimnir torque. I remember when she made it she had no idea what she was going to do with it." He looked over at her. "Darling, did you tell him why you used silver in making it?"

_That made her irate._

"Not. Yet." she curtly replied.

_I looked from one to the other, which was when I noticed that the teeth on the wolves were also very sharp silver._

"I thought that I might show him later", she said, "but I guess I might as well do so now." To me she stated, "Gold is too soft."

I looked at her questioningly as she reached for the torque. I thought she was going to remove it, but instead she jabbed her middle finger against one of the tusks. Blood welled out of the puncture wound and my fangs shot out. This time she immediately placed her finger against my lower lip and left it there. I licked the blood off, then reached up to hold her hand and started to drink. Because of where the wound was the blood flow was sluggish. The temptation to roll her wrist over and bite it was so strong I could barely resist it. Then I heard her whisper, "Greedy", in my ear and felt her gently tug her hand away. I released her and then looked over at Wolfram. His fangs had come out too. Now he placed one of his fingers against a wolves tooth and repeated her action. He placed his hand on the table palm up and she touched her finger to the blood there.

_I felt a low growl in the back of my throat. _

She then held her finger up in front of him and he licked it once, then licked his own finger. Both wounds were gone. Without even looking over at me he said, "Until you decide, you do not need to be giving her any of your blood in any way. The wound needed to be healed and she knows how much I hate wasting blood. It was her choice. She allowed **you** to actually drink."

Put that way I felt mollified. I just do not like the idea of Magan allowing him to have even a drop of her blood.

She said to Wolfram, "I was going to wait until just before I left to give him the torque . . ."

He looked at her and said, "But . . ."

"Look at his wristbands."

He did, "Those are remarkable. What made you wear them tonight?"

"I looked like a cleric without them, and I found I wanted to wear something from my previous life."

He chuckled, "Erik I do not think that you could ever be mistaken for a cleric. However I do see why she gave you the torque so soon."

My cell phone rang again. I glanced at it and it was Chou. I answered it.


	6. Chapter 6

Research for this chapter included using Hunt's Guide to Michigan's Upper Peninsula, by Mary Hoffman Hunt and Don Hunt

* * *

**Meet the Ancients: Chapter 6**

My cell phone rang again. I glanced at it and it was Chou. I answered it.

"Yes"

"Master are you expecting two vampires matching that description tonight?"

_This did not sound good._

"No, why?"

"There is a second one in the bar looking for someone."

I hung up and looked over at Wolfram, but before I could say anything the new vampire had seemingly materialized next to the booth. This vampire was much stronger than Wolfram.

Magan looked over at him and with a look of confusion on her face said, "Rick . . . hi . . . what are you doing here?"

He replied to her, "Hello Magan, how are you doing this night?"

_I had a strong suspicion as to just who this was_.

I interrupted her reply to him by stating, "So you must be Alric."

He fixed his gaze on me and I could feel the immense power that surrounded him. "Of course I am."

_I wonder just how old this one might be_. Under the table I could feel Magan kick Wolfram. "When did you plan on telling me Wolf? You had the chance earlier. You knew full well that I would recognize him. Things like this is the reason we parted."

He laughed, "You have met four of the vampires that I have associated with down through the millennia, as well as several Ancients from other groups like ours."

Alric had already sat down next to Wolfram. He looked annoyed. _Just what I need, an annoyed Ancient vampire in my bar. And just when I was starting to relax. Well I am doubly glad that I had Pam call in more vampires tonight. _Alric looked at Wolfram. "So you told them about me"

Wolfram replied, "Erik is Godrics child. Magan has chosen him, and he has chosen her. They just need to work out a few details. You know why I needed to tell them."

Alric seemed pacified by this and looked over at me with a look of curiosity. Then he looked at Magan and back to Wolfram. "So I take it that I will be creating another child for you in the near future if she changes her mind."

"You will be **when** she makes up her mind as to when to do so."

"I see."

I checked the bar. We were attracting attention from too many of the vampires in the room for my comfort. Pam and Chou were both watching the proceedings, nervous and ready to defend me. Bill was trying to figure out what the best course of action was to protect Sookie. I summoned all three over. "Pam, Chou everything is fine. Bill, why don't you take Sookie home." _At least that would get the other telepath out of Fangtasia_. Bill nodded and left. "Chou I am putting you in charge of the bar for the rest of the night. I do not wish to be interrupted."

I looked around the table, stood up and said, "I suggest that we move this discussion to a more private area downstairs."

I had converted my dungeon into comfortable private quarters shortly after I had made my agreement with Sookie not to kill anyone when I used her services.

"Pam, I think you should join us."

Wolfram inquired, "Why should she be a part of our discussion?"

"Because I am her Maker and she has been my right hand since I made her."

"I concur", Alric agreed.

Pam could not quite figure out what was happening, but she led us across the floor, through the back door and down the stairs into the old dungeon. I had given Pam free rein to decorate. She had created a mix of carved woods, textiles, leather and furs which she jokingly called "High Viking". On the opposite wall she had even had a wide deep stone fireplace installed. "Please, sit wherever you wish."

I walked across to the fireplace, struck a match and lit the fire that was laid there. When I turned back around I saw that they had all taken chairs, except for Magan. She had sat down on one side of the few sofas in the room. Believing that she wished for me to sit next to her, I walked in her direction. She nodded at me and I sat down next to her.

I started with," I think we need to update Pam in this conversation."

Alric and Wolfram both nodded so I continued, "Pam this is Alric and this is Wolfram", I said motioning to each of them in turn. "Wolfram is the one who is Magan's old friend. Alric is Wolfram's Maker – I mean Sire. Alric was also Godric's Sire."

_Now Pam understood why I had wanted her here. _

"It seems Ancients live a different way of life than we do. They do not own humans and would never refer to one as "mine". For them a relationship needs to be mutual to be considered valid. As Magan and I are interested in each other none will try to get between us. These two are a part of a group that alternately separate and get back together down thru the millennia. I am not sure of how old either of them are."

Alric interrupted at this point with, "I am 8962 years old and Wolf is 4711 years old."

_Amazing, I am in the room with the 2 oldest vampires I have ever heard of._

I continued, "Although Wolfram is parted from her, he is still protective of her – which is why he came to see me. I also assume that he had asked Alric to show up some time after 9:00." I looked at Wolfram and he nodded. "Evidently there is some sort of strong bond being formed between the two of us – even stronger than a blood bond. There was that enthrallment between the two of us from the moment she walked in. Then when I tasted her blood that first night it deepened. That is why I was so dazed and not quite myself last Saturday. In order for the bond to be complete she only needs to drink from me once. But first I need to make some important decisions."

I paused a moment, "But I find that I have already made those decisions."

I looked over at Magan and started, "I have a large piece of property, already setup with day quarters for me, just outside of a small town called Crystal Falls in Michigan's Upper Peninsula. There is plenty of room to install stables for your horses – as well as space to put a studio for your jewelry making."

I heard her burst out laughing next to me. _She is laughing at me? I saw that Wolfram was grinning too. What have I missed?_

Wolfram asked her, "Should I tell him darling?"

_I actually did growl this time. He is going to have to stop calling her that._

She waved him off, "No . . . I'll tell him . . . just give me a minute." Then she added, "And I think you need to quit calling me darling." She got a hold of herself and then started, "Even with my real last name you missed something big."

I glanced at Pam – _she seems mystified too._

She continued, "No more than 30 miles east of there is a town called Foster City. Do you know anything about it?"

I thought back to when I had first lived there well over a hundred years ago. "It was a logging town."

"My paternal great great grandparents moved there from the Varmland region in the late 1890's. All their descendants down to my paternal grandparents are buried in the cemetery there. My maternal great great grandparents moved to the area near Menominee in the late 1880's from the Kalmar region."

Interesting I thought, "So I acquired my property in Crystal Falls at about the same time as your ancestors emigrated from Sweden, and we all ended up in the same basic area?"

"Sounds like it, when did you purchase it?"

"1893. I almost purchased property in Menominee instead."

"Well it's a good thing you didn't. I'm known well enough there that I could easily run into someone I know or who knows me. There is no way I could explain how I look as long as I am human."

"So you have not answered me yet, are you willing to move to Crystal Falls with me?"

She appeared to think about this for a moment before looking me in the eyes and saying, "Of course silly, did you have any doubt? Due to the weather, since they have already gotten snow, how long do you think it will take to open your house up and prepare it for use? The stables will have to wait for spring - there is no good way to build them before then, plus I will need an enclosed riding arena. And the studio will have to be in a different building, there is too much risk of fire and I will not allow it to be in the same structure as your day quarters."

I thought for a moment. "I have business dealings will I need to wrap up. And I will have to go to New Orleans in order to tender my resignation as Sherriff to the Queen – that may take a while depending on her mood."

Pam interrupted, "You are going to resign as Sherriff for a human?"

I calmly answered, "Yes. The reason I wanted the position of Sherriff of Area 5 was so that I could be close to Godric. The King of Texas did not want two old vampires residing in his territory. With Godric gone there is nothing holding me here. I plan on giving you controlling interest in Fangtasia and putting you in charge of my holdings here that I do not sell off."

She rolled her eyes and said, "You realize you are acting worse than Bill Compton?"

Alric interrupted her, "Youngster when you have lived as long as I have you see many things. At first we thought that their bond was a weaker type, but I can feel that the bond forming here is of a type that I have only seen two times before. It may actually be the strongest I have ever seen as she is a telepath and that may pull them even closer. Regardless it is only going to keep intensifying until they can not help but have her drink his blood. When that happens if one dies the other will lose their will to live and die soon after."

As Alric continued talking to Pam, Wolfram asked me, "Is not north Illinois, Wisconsin, and Michigan all part of one area?"

I thought a moment, "Yes, it is area 16."

"Well perhaps a trade of Sheriffs between Area 5 and Area 16 could be arraigned."

I replied, "That would take an agreement between the Queen of Louisiana and the King of the Midwest. They actually hate each other. I do not see that as something that would happen easily or soon."

"Perhaps I could help you."

"I thought that you and your peers did not involve yourselves in vampire politics?"

"Let us just call it looking after Magan's interests."

I knew now that he had been planning this so I asked, "How do you suggest helping me?"

"They both like power and desire to increase it, what do you think their reaction would be if I were to offer them each a pint of my blood in exchange for their trading Sherriff's?"

_This could possibly work_

"What does Alric think of this plan?"

"He thinks it is a good idea. I am the youngest of the five of us so we would be giving them the weakest blood. Neither of us wants Magan to feel that she has taken anything away from you. However, you have to agree to accept Alric's blood a month after the trade goes through. That is also looking after her interests."

"That part may be a deal breaker for them. Neither one is going to want me to be stronger that they are."

"You misunderstand Erik; I am suggesting two separate deals. One between you and Alric, and a second one between me and them. There is absolutely no reason for either to know about the deal between you and Alric."

I thought for a moment_. I do not have a choice. Alric's blood will make me much stronger; with it I can protect her much better. _"All right, I will agree to the deal."

"I need to go with you then when you go to New Orleans. Alric will go to St. Paul the same night. We can arrange a meeting between the two of them and all of us on a future date in a neutral location."

I confessed to him, "Prior to tonight I feared that I would have to find some way of fighting you to convince you to release Magan. I was willing and ready to risk my area and vampires to do so."

"Good, I am glad to hear that. It means you will do anything to protect her. Tell me how do you feel about me now?"

"I find that I trust you – and I very rarely trust other vampires. Before tonight Godric and Pam were the only ones I could say that about."

"The fact that you trust me so soon after being willing to fight me is an indication of just how fast and deep this bond is forming. I must admit that I am a little jealous. I had thought about trying to reestablish a relationship with her. But when she told me that she had started taking vitamins plus iron supplements the day after she met you I knew it was not to be."

She interjected herself into to conversation by sarcastically saying, "Thanks Wolf. Are you going to tell him I plan on fucking him tonight too?"

Wolfram replied to her, "You just did."

While I asked, "You are?"

She gave both of us a disgusted look and stalked over to the fireplace. It was starting to burn down so she stirred up the embers and tossed a couple pieces of wood on top. Then she settled herself down upon the chinchilla rug in front of the fire and stared into the flames.

We watched her, and then Wolfram said to me, "Magan does not like feeling out of control, she never has. The strengthening if the bond is making her feel a little crazed. Nor does she like that we have been talking about her future with you as if it is a done deal; despite the fact that due to the circumstances the two of you really do not have a choice. You should go and speak privately with her. I will go and tell Alric that we should leave now. He is staying with me. She knows how to contact us. Get a hold of us in a couple of days."

I looked at this vampire that I had been prepared to hate. "Thank you for all that you have done. Tell Pam I said for her to leave too."

I walked over to where she was and sat down behind her. I did not know what to do, but found myself saying, "Lover, let me help you." As I placed my hands on her shoulders and started to caress them.

Wolfram, Alric and Pam watched. "What is he doing?" Pam said, "Where is Erik and what has she done with him?"

Wolfram and Alric looked at each other. Wolfram answered, "They are sharing emotions already. What he is doing happens to relax and calm her quickly."

Alric replied, "She has not had his blood yet and they can already share emotions? I think that by the time this is finished they will be able to hear each others thoughts."

Pam looked at both of them. "That it not possible."

Alric continued, "It is very very rare, but it is possible. I think it is time for us to leave."

I heard them turn and walk up the stairs.

* * *

Please review and let me know if you liked or disliked it and why. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Well here is the chapter I'm sure you have been waiting for. Enjoy

* * *

**Meet the Anchients: Chapter 7**

She was starting to relax under my hands. I continued rubbing her shoulders and saying, "Everything will be alright. We will never be separated. We will always be together. We will figure this out as one. Trust me. I love you." That gave me a jolt as I realized it was true, and I carelessly brushed my fingers against her silver torque.

She heard the sizzle and leaned forward away from me. She glanced back over her shoulder at me, removed the torque and as she placed it on the hearth she said, "I suppose I better plate this with platinum."

She leaned back toward me and I continued to rub her shoulders, although now I was also rubbing her neck as well. I could feel her pleasure, but I wanted to know more. "Tell me what you are thinking My Lover."

She wrapped my arms around her and sighed. "I think I do love you, yet it seems that all this is too good to be true. Everything is moving too fast. We are not going to be able to get away from each other. We will be completely dependant upon each other, and that scares me."

I whispered in her ear, "We do not need to do anything that you are not comfortable with My Lover. We have all the time we need. Do not be scared. I am here for you." And I kissed her behind the ear. She shivered, moaned and leaned back against me – and I could no longer keep my fangs retracted. I slowly started to unlace the front of the corset that she had on. As I removed it I started to feel, "too fast, too fast, too fast", I wondered if it was me or her feeling that.

Gathering up her hair in one hand I carefully kissed the back of her neck. Trailing gentle kisses down the length of her back, I pushed her forward to lie down on the chinchilla rug. When I got to her lower back I released her hair and started back up one side of her back – this time allowing my fangs to graze her skin. She shivered. With one hand I began kneading the muscles of her lower back. I could sense her luxuriating in the sensations she was feeling as she stretched her arms out in front of her and then folded them so that she could pillow her head on them. She turned her head to one side exposing her jugular vein. I did not think for one second that she did that by chance – not when she had lived with Wolfram for 16 years.

"Tease", I whispered in a low voice. A slow sensual smile spread over her face. Accepting the invitation, I gently punctured the skin above the vein. As the blood welled up out of the two small marks I slowly licked first one and then the other. She whimpered and moved erotically under me as I alternated between the two wounds while the blood continued to ooze on top. When the blood ceased to flow I unbuttoned the cuffs of my tunic and removed it, tossing it over on top of her corset. I stretched out alongside her, enjoying the silky feel of the fur slipping along my torso. Rolling onto my side I rested my head on my hand and looked at her. I leaned forward and scraped my fangs along the edge of her ear. "Look at me Lover", I whispered.

She opened her eyes and looked over at me, then unselfconsciously rolled onto her side – mirroring my position. She slowly raked her gaze from my eyes down to my groin. "You look . . . magnificent my Love." Swiftly she rolled again and pushed herself up against my body spoon style. I wrapped my arms around her torso and started tracing kisses on the back of her neck as well as behind her ears and every other place that I could reach as I allowed my hands to explore the curves of her body. She writhed against me moaning, "Yes . . . oh yes . . . don't stop . . . that feels sooo good."

I slowly moved one of my hands lower down her body. As I eased my fingers under the waist of her leggings and slid them toward her front I felt a sudden burning pain. I pulled my hand away. She twisted so that she lay on her back and looked up at me with a question in her eyes. I looked at her waist and saw a spiral design on the silver disc which made up the buckle of her belt.

"Lover, I think you need to platinum plate that too."

She looked down and got a look of consternation on her face. "I forgot about it." She removed the belt and tossed it well off to the side. Then she looked back at me and said, "No more silver, promise."

I gathered her up against me chest and told her, "I am glad. I would rather not hurt myself again while I try to make love to you."

She pushed her hands against my chest and looked into my eyes. "Erik . . . are you sure that you are okay with leaving here?"

I smiled reassuringly at her. "I am completely sure. With Godric dead I have no ties to this place that I can not break. Besides, I have longed to return to a northern climate for a while now."

She had entwined her fingers in my hair by now and she held my head as she searched my eyes. Something she saw satisfied her and she allowed her hands to rest on my shoulders. She played with the torque she had given me and seemed to come to a decision. She ran her right index and middle fingers over the tusks and punctured them. Then she ran them over my lips and then hers before dragging them from the corner of her mouth down her neck and between her breasts to her navel.

My eyes lit up while my fangs flicked out yet again. I slowly licked the blood off of my lips and leaned down to kiss her. As I kissed her I felt her tongue enter my mouth. She ran it down the length of one fang and then the other before cutting it on the first one. As her blood flowed into my mouth I groaned and deepened the kiss, then started sucking on her tongue.

After a little while I lifted my head and started slowly licking the blood trail down to between her breasts. I paused then reached down to her boots and slowly pulled them off. I went back to her breasts scraping first one nipple and then the other with my teeth. She arched her back, raising herself closer to me. I continued following the blood trail while with one hand I eased the rest of her clothes off. I ran my hands over her lower curves, stopping now and again to probe her most intimate areas while I watched her face. I saw her expressions change as waves of pleasure washed over her. She was absolutely remarkable. So beautiful, so sensual, so passionate. I could feel that she wanted to be mine as much as I wanted to be hers. The feelings that I felt battered my senses. Emotions that after centuries of lying dormant I was able to use again. I knew that much of what I felt came from her – but we shared them and I reveled in it.

Look at me My Lover; I want you to watch me." She opened my eyes and the increased intensity of the emotions struck me dumb. I could feel tears starting I was so overwhelmed. She sat up quickly, held my head to her breast and started rocking me back and forth. "Shush, shush. Relax. You are okay. I love you. Quiet your mind. Relax. Everything is okay. We're okay. Calm down. Shush. I'm with you. I love you. Relax."

I felt myself settle down as the intense feelings started to ebb, but I could still feel them in the background. I looked in her face. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I was fine, I could feel how you felt. Then when I opened my eyes you stopped moving and I just knew that you had been overwhelmed by my feelings."

She paused, "I think that my telepathic abilities increased the intensity of my feelings for you. As soon as I put up shields you calmed."

_That makes sense. I am glad that she has had years to master her gift. It means my little episode has only brought us closer._

"I've been meaning to tell you that there is a secret to Saehrimnir." She reached for one of the boar heads and unscrewed the collar behind its head. She pulled on it and a sharp two inch silvery blade slipped out of a sheath. I looked at it and then her and she said, "Don't worry it is steel."

She placed the tip of it against a spot above her left breast which I recognized as a spot I had used many times before, on many different humans to feed from. I watched as she sliced a three inch red line across her skin. Blood flowed and started dripping down her front. The sight of so much blood was intoxicating. She then placed the tip in the same site on my chest and paused. I looked down at it; I knew what she wanted. I looked into her eyes and nodded – she sliced another red line on my chest. I watched her, barely able to keep myself from pulling her to me and biting into her wound. She sheathed the knife, secured it and pulled my head to her breast. I didn't resist any longer, she tasted soo good and I had not truly fed yet tonight. I felt her mouth on my chest as she began to drink my blood and we sank back against the rug.

_There was no going back now, but I do not care. And I can feel she doesn't either._

We did not feed from each other for long, but just lay quietly together. She had curled up tight to me while I found myself stroking her hair, her arms, and her back. This is a strange experience for me as I always left or sent my meals away when I was done. I found that I was feeling content just lying as we were for as long as she wanted. She shivered and I felt a chill. "Are you cold, Lover?" She nodded. I lifted up her chin to look her in the eyes and said, "Come." Then I stood and offered her my hand. She took it then followed me to a pair of wooden doors carved with a bas relief battle scene. She paused in front of it looking at the women in swan cloaks collecting the slain. Her eyes paused on one, the only one wearing a falcon cloak, and reached out to touch it. "Valfreya", she whispered. I had to grin as I led her through the doors. I have never in recent times met a human with such detailed knowledge of Norse mythology.

I know the moment she saw the huge carved custom bed in the room. I felt her delight, and then her desire. I looked back at her and saw an impish grin on her face. She purred, "You have seen **all** of me My Love, when do I get to see all of you?"

I looked down and realized I still had my jeans and boots on. "We had best remedy that now." I said as I kicked off my boots. Powerful waves of desire flooded me as she began struggling to undo my zipper. I tossed her on the bed and joined her after peeling myself out of my jeans faster than any human could. She attacked me and pulled me down on top of her. "My Viking, My Love."

And so I plundered her body with hands and mouth. I know more about the art of making love than most and I used that knowledge to pleasure her. The whole time I felt what she was feeling and the sensations coming from her excited me even more. As she orgasmed a third time I prepared to enter her – and found myself lying on my back as she mounted me. She took all of me and rode me using the muscles of her inner thighs to draw me in and out. The sensations were incredible. I gasped "How . . .?" She whispered, "Try learning to ride formal English style, and then ask me." She increased the tempo and I found I was now having problems restraining myself. Suddenly I felt her release and could no longer hold back. Between her screams and my roar I feared that we were heard in the bar above, until I remembered that this room was soundproofed.

I had expected her to collapse, but instead she leaned forward, grasped my head and pulled me toward her face to give me a bloody passionate kiss. Then she sat back up and started again, this time taking me with long slow movements – alternately gripping me as she caused me to withdraw and releasing me as she sheathed me. Watching her reminded me of a pagan goddess. This time she came twice before I joined her for a couple more. Soon after she eased herself off of me and moved forward to pin my hands above my head. She stared down into my eyes and asked, "Are you mine?"

In a hoarse whisper I answered, "Yes."

"Am I yours?"

"You are, My Lover."

She released my arms and now she began to plunder my body. This was not what I had in mind so I grabbed her and pinned her under me. I growled at her, "Now it is my turn to be in charge."

She challenged me, "Is that what you think?"

She started struggling to get out from under me. She was strong, much stronger than any human I had met before. As I was only using as much force to hold her as I would for a typical human she almost managed to dislodge me. I readjusted my hold on her and soon had her immobile. Through the bond I could tell that she was angry – and incredibly turned on.

"Surrender to me in this My Lover. You are strong, but no match for me."

She angrily answered, "Get . . . off . . . of . . . me. I don't like this."

I replied, "Ah, but you do. I can feel how turned on you are. How excited. You may not wish to admit it but this is what you want. Allow me to have control for you. You are mine!"

She continued to try to get free for a few minutes. I considered letting her loose, but my pride and ego would not let me – yet. Suddenly I felt resignation and she stopped fighting me. "I yield Lover. Do as you will."

That was all it took to push me over the edge. I growled and ground myself against her. She moaned. I wanted to enter her, but it was too early for that. Instead I proceeded to mark every inch of her with mouth and hands and fangs. My feelings of lust and urgency were mirrored by and intensified by hers. Soon I had her to the point that she could not restrain herself. She cried out, "Fuck me Erik . . . Fuck me now!"

I smirked and asked, "Who is in charge here?"

She groaned, but whispered, "You."

"Who"

She called out, "You . . . Erik Northman . . . oh . . . fuck me . . . oh . . . now . . . please, please . . . now!"

I could hold back no longer, I entered her with more force than I had ever used with a human before and she screamed. I faltered for a second before I realized it was a scream of pleasure not pain. I resumed pounding into her and felt the blood lust come over me. She must have felt it too as she scratched the scab off of the wound above her breast. The blood seeped out and the smell was more enticing than anything I could presently imagine. I accepted her invitation and bit deeply. As I began to drink I felt myself release and she spasmed and screamed again in my ear. I drank for a minute but began to feel the lust rise again. I was unsure which of us it was – or if we were both feeding it.

I quickly flipped her onto her stomach. Her alarm shot through me and I realized that I just did not have the patience to attempt her other entrance. Instead I reentered her and sheathed myself completely. She pushed back to meet me and I continued on. Again intense lust and urgency came over me with even greater need than before as I rammed into her. Suddenly a second blood lust took over and released the animal in me. I wrapped one arm around her waist, the other over her shoulder, pulled her tight up against me, bit deeply into her shoulder and fed voraciously. Through a red haze I could see what I was doing, but felt fear when I realized I lacked the control to rein it in. Suddenly the haze cleared and I released her onto the bed. I went to her side, gently shook her and with trepidation asked, "Lover, My Lover are you okay?"

She rolled over onto her back and looked at me with a sensual satisfied look on her face. "That . . . was . . . unbelievably incredible!"

I sat back ,relieved, and then angry with myself and her. "How can you say that? Do you not realize that I almost killed you? I have not lost control like that for over 800 years! And now we are bonded and we will be together till one of us dies. I am always going to worry about losing control again and killing you!" I paused, "Do you know what they would have done to me if I had killed you, if I did not first put an end to myself before they got to me? What would I do now without you anyway?"

She sat up next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Erik it wasn't you, nor was it your fault . . ."

I interrupted, "Yes it was."

* * *

NOTE: Valfreya is the name Freya goes by when she is acting as Queen of the Valkyries.


	8. Chapter 8

**Meet the Ancients: Chapter 8**

She sat up next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Erik it wasn't you, nor was it your fault . . ."

I interrupted, "Yes it was."

She put a finger on my lips and said, "Listen. It was me. I've found that it is fairly easy to access and control both of our emotions. When I felt your blood lust the first time it so aroused and excited me that I hungered for more. You stopped too soon for me so I pushed you into it a second time and built it up to the point that you couldn't stop. When I felt your fear I shut down what I was doing. Then you stopped. On your own. I did not do it." She looked down and continued, "And I was still angry about your controlling me physically, so I worked very hard to control you emotionally. I think that I find it so easy because it is similar to how I use my telepathic skills. What we really need to do is teach you how to do what I do."

I felt relieved and a little upset at her, but I could understand how enthralled one could get during a blood lust. I asked, "You were mad at me so you had me almost kill you?"

She responded, "You didn't almost kill me. Due to my lack of experience in how intense the blood lust gets I caused you to feed longer than I should have. You also didn't feed enough to take me that close to death. I have gotten close enough to death due to blood loss to know how it feels – close enough that I needed to be transfused with 6 units of blood, you know 1 ½ quarts. How I feel now is no where near how I felt then."

I sat back against the head of the bed and asked, "You are sure?"

She smiled and curled up next to me. "Yes; though I could stand to drink some of your blood if you are interested in a repeat performance tomorrow."

I inquired, "Did Wolfram almost kill you?"

"No. It wasn't because of a vampire. It was from an accident."

I bit into my wrist and held it out for her to drink. She took it and drank briefly before letting go. I tried to give her my wrist again. "You need more", I stated. She shook her head. "Please, for me", I implored. She gave me a look that made me think she was going to refuse me – but she took my wrist again and drank some more. I watched as the bit marks on her faded away, and then I thought of something. "You said "a vampire", not him or Wolfram. You have had other vampires drink from you?"

She sighed, "Besides you and Wolf I've not given, but sharedblood with four other vampires – all Ancients. And before you ask, I had sex with all four of them too; blood and sex always seems to go together with you vampires. Wolf was a constant in all of those encounters."

I thought about that for a moment and started to suspect something. "Was Alric one?"

She gave a snort. "Yes he was, I can't believe you care one way or another . . . Oh shit!" _I saw that she comprehended what I suspected_. "You think that Wolf, Alric and the other three are the group that he is a part of."

I nodded, "It is typical vampire behavior."

She looked thoughtful, "Well I doubt that I know what their real names are. Alric used Rick. The others were Elise, David, and Valerie. Of course I would recognize them if I saw them."

_So the Ancient group consisted of 3 males and 2 females. Might be a good idea to see if another male and/ or two females show up at Fangtasia. The way Wolfram was referring to his group has made me think that they are all in the area right now. And all that ancient blood in Magan explains something else._

I remarked, "That also explains why you are so strong for a human. In a way it is a relief – I do not have to worry about hurting you as much as I would with an average human."

She nodded, yawned and looked over at the clock. "It's 5:10 AM – what time do you need to sleep? And do you need to leave for a lair soon?"

"I can stay up for about an hour after dawn as long as I stay out of the sun. It is too late for me to leave Fangtasia, but I had this room made into safe day quarters. The doors can only be unlocked from the inside and are steel reinforced. You can stay or leave, but I would enjoy it if you were here when I awaken at about 5:00 PM."

"I'll be here – but I need to go home, feed my animals, get some clothes, and get some food. How do I get back in?"

I got up and reached for her hand. "Come with me and I will get you a set of keys and show you what you need to know." We exited the bedroom and entered the living area. I told her, "When you come back you can use this room until I get up."

She nodded.

As I led her over to the stairs she commented, "No clothes?"

"It **is** my bar. I can do as I want. Besides I think imagining you naked would be a better image to occupy me when I am busy enthralling the vermin."

She giggled. As we started up the stairs I asked, "If you are not doing anything this weekend I would like for you to stay here with me. I am stuck working Friday, Saturday and Sunday night. You can choose whether you want to stay downstairs or accompany me as I hold court."

"I would love to stay. I have a service to take care of the horses, but I would need to bring my pets if I stay here. I will also need a small refrigerator to keep some food in and an internet connection for my laptop. I'll probably spend part of the time downstairs and part upstairs. By the way, if I am upstairs will you dance with me?"

"I will call my day people and have a fridge delivered. Give me a list of the types of food you want and I will have that delivered as well. The pets are not a problem, if that is what I have to do to keep you here. I have never danced in my club, however for you I will have to consider it – but I am not making any promises."

"You might enjoy it. Don't bother having food delivered. I already know what I like and what I need to keep my blood levels up. I'll bring it with me, but I will need some help bringing it in."

"What do you mean? Is not food all the same?"

She looked at me as if I was an idiot. "You would think that vampires would have an interest in how humans manufacture blood. Certain nutrients are required to produce the various components of blood. K for platelets, B and E for red cells, C for white cells, iron for hemoglobin. So if one needs to replenish the volume of blood in their body they need to consume foods that are high in these nutrients, as well as plenty of water. Supplements in the form of pills just don't work as well."

"So that is why you were so furious with Wolfram when he mentioned that you had started taking vitamins and iron. He knew that you planned on allowing me feed on you. I could not figure out why you responded the way that you did at the time."

"I didn't feel it was his information to give out."

We entered my office. I opened a drawer and pulled out a key ring with 6 keys on it. "These three are for the locks on the back door. This one is for the lock on the gate to the parking lot. However, you should not need it today as it is delivery day and it stays open. And these two are for the locks on the door at the top of the stairs. There is a keypad for the alarm just inside the back door. The code is *357415*. The internet network is wireless and the password for the network is ValHallA."

I glanced at the bar receipts, we had a good night last night. Then I dialed the phone. "Kyle, I need a small refrigerator delivered to Fantasia today before 5:00 PM." I hung up and looked over at Magan. "Come with me."

I led her out into the empty bar and called out, "Ginger!" She came running out of the door leading to the employee lounge. "Yes Maste."

"This is Magan – treat her as you would me. There will be a small refrigerator delivered later today – have them leave it in the outer room of my private quarters and plug it in. I will be staying here for the day. Magan will be staying with me – but she will be leaving later to run some errands and then returning. She has keys. That will be all."

She said, "Yes Master", then turned and left.

During this exchange Magan had walked over to my throne and was now lounging in it with one leg resting over the top of one of the chairs arms displaying herself for me. I am not going to be able to sit there tonight without remembering her in my chair. If it was not so close to sunrise I would have taken her then and there. She had an amused look on her face. As I started in her direction she asked, "So what's with all the lord of the castle, high muckity muck crap?"

"Come downstairs and I will tell you. The sun will be up soon and I do not wish to be up here when it happens." We walked over to the stairs and through the door. I turned and locked the door, and then we started down the stairs. I asked her, "How do Alric, Wolfram and their contemporary's act around each other. What type of hierarchy do they use?"

"They don't have one. They treat each other equally. I have noticed that most of them tend to defer to Alric – except Elise. They don't have a tendency to have humans around – but will treat them equally also."

We had reached the living area. "Chairs or bed" I asked.

"Bed"

We walked over to the bedroom but I stopped her just outside the doors. "These unlock from the inside – but you need to relock them when you leave. To do that you need to press on the relief figures in a set order. Do you know which one is Odin and which is Thor?

"Yes." She pointed to a figure seated on an eight-legged horse. "Odin is the one eyed guy here on Slepnir and Thor is the one over there with a hammer."

"Good. The order is Odin, Freya, Thor, Freya, Thor, Odin, Thor, Odin, Freya."

"Sounds easy enough."

We entered the bedroom and I locked the doors behind us while she climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her. I joined her, slipping between the silk sheets. "We have a strict hierarchy. The Kings and Queens have almost complete authority, only the Magister can command them – but his authority is limited to making sure we all follow our laws. I am what is referred to as a Sherriff. Sherriff's rule over an area under the authority of a King or Queen. Any vampire living in an area is expected to do whatever their Sherriff tells them to. Humans are considered to be lowest in our hierarchy."

She remarked, "Sounds rigid and medieval to me."

"It i**s** based on that system; we have used it for hundreds of years."

"You do realize humans have evolved past using that type of system. We consider it to be archaic and barbaric. The closest we have to it would be a dictatorship, and the majority of nations disapprove of dictatorships. Did you know that the longest continuous government in the world is just over 230 years old? "

"That can not be true, most of the European countries have been around for much longer than that."

Countries may be older, but their government's have progressed to ones that value the people who live in them. Europe's monarchy's turned into representative forms of government; and you are living under the oldest form in use, The United States."

_I thought about what she was saying. It sounds like some of what Godric was saying up on that roof. Maybe this is what he was trying to tell me. Then I remembered what I needed to ask her to do._

"Hear me out before you answer; could you defer to me when we are around other vampires? If you don't it will make me look weak and could be dangerous for you."

She appeared to consider it. "And in private?"

"I will treat you as an equal."

_I can not believe I just said that to a human._

She asked, "What about when Alric or Wolfram is around?"

"Act as you always have around Ancients."

"So in other words; when in Rome do as the Romans?"

"Exactly."

"I'll try - but it is not going to be easy."

"If you can just do that, and not snap at me if I correct you it would help." I paused, I can feel that dawn is well past. "Do not be surprised if I go still soon."

She gave a little grin, "This will be a new experience for me."

Looked at her, "How so, Wolfram is a vampire."

"Remember – they don't sleep." I nodded as I remembered she had told me that the night we met. She went on, "I'm tired, let's just turn the lights out and hold each other while I fall asleep." She cuddled up next to me and I wrapped my arms around her. She sighed and fell asleep quickly while for me everything went black.

* * *

Please review and let me know if you like or dislike and why. Also, if you have any ideas for


	9. Chapter 9

**Meet the Ancients: Chapter 9**

I woke and sat up abruptly. I was alone in bed, but her scent lingered on the sheets. I wondered if she had gotten back yet and glanced at the clock, 5:10. _She ought to be here then_. I debated whether to shower and dress first, but decided I just wanted to see her. I unlocked the door and opened it.

She had fallen asleep on the sofa we had sat on last night. On the back of the sofa lay two black and white cats. They both looked up and over at me. One of them put its head back down and closed its eyes; the other one arched its back and hissed at me. I didn't see the dog anywhere and wondered where it might be.

I heard a woman's voice singing and realized she had brought an iTouch and docking station for it. As I listened to the words I had to shake my head a little and grin

. . . Once I had taste  
Once I crossed the line  
Once it overflowed I  
Lost my mind

The smell of you is sex  
The thought of you is cream  
The taste of you it makes me scream  
The smell of you is sex  
The thought of you is cream  
The taste of you I want to scream

Once I knew it all  
Once I had control  
Once the shackles were locked  
I didn't even know

Once I bit the fruit  
Once I turned the key  
Once is not enough when  
You're deep in me . . .

_What a perfect description of our relationship so far. I sure never saw this coming. I fell into it without even noticing that I had. I will have to ask her about it when she wakes up. _I decided to leave her sleeping and went back through the bedroom to the adjoining bathroom. As I turned the water on I realized I was still wearing the torque and wristbands, so I removed them and laid them on the counter. When the water was scalding I got in and showered quickly, then entered the walk-in closet. Everything in it was meant for bar wear so it was just a matter of picking colors and styles; black jeans – check, black tank-top – check, black shoes – check, black leather jacket – check. I went back in the bathroom and put the torque on also, then turned and walked toward the living area. I could hear the same woman's voice, and a man's, singing – or should I say moaning out – another song.

. . . I'm a toy, come and play with me, say the word now  
Wrap your legs around mine and ride me tonight

I'm a man - I'm a goddess  
I'm a man - Well I'm a virgin  
I'm a man - I'm a blue movie  
I'm a man - I'm a bitch  
I'm a man - I'm a geisha  
I'm a man - I'm a little girl  
And we make love together

Slip and slide in your wet delight, feel the blood flow  
Not too fast, don't be slow, my love's in your hands

I'm a man - I'm a boy  
I'm a man - Well I'm your mother  
I'm a man - I'm a one night stand  
I'm a man - Am I bi  
I'm a man - I'm a slave  
I'm a man - I'm a little girl  
And we make love together

Skin to skin, tongue to oooh! Come on honey hold tight  
Come inside, it's a passion play just for you  
Let's get lost in that magic place all alone now  
Drink your fill from my fountain of love, wet your lips

I'm a man - I'm a teaser  
I'm a man - Well I'm a virgin  
I'm a man - I'm a one night stand  
I'm a man - I'm a drug  
I'm a man - Well I'm your slave  
I'm a man - I'm a dream divine  
And we make love together . . .

I entered the living area and saw that she was awake and reading something on one of the new iPads. She looked up at me and put it down. I crossed the space between us at vampire speed, picked her up and kissed her. As I held her I asked, "So My Lover, what are you listening to?"

She answered, "Just my favorite group, Berlin."

"I checked on you earlier while you were asleep and what was playing said "the taste of you makes me scream"." I paused as what sounded like two people screwing for all they were worth came on. "And now this?"

She gave a little laugh and remarked, "Well that's Berlin for you. The earlier song is Scream. This last one is called Sex . It was actually banned from radio in the U.S.A. when it first came out. All their songs are about love or sex or both."

"Well, it is giving me ideas", I leered at her.

She gave a quick laugh again as I put her down. "Later. First you need to take me out for dinner – steak; I need the protein and iron. After that is entertaining the vermin. But later – well, we'll see." She ended with a seductive look on her face. She continued, "But for now, do you need a bite?"

_She definitely knows how to push my buttons – or is it that she is interpreting my feelings?_

"Both", she said

I looked over at her_; I knew that I had not said anything._

She got a confused look on her face, "Didn't you just ask . . ."

"No."

"Oh."

_I am not sure I like the idea of her being able to hear my thoughts._

"Well I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

_I wonder if I will ever be able to hear her thoughts._

"I hope so."

"Alright stop, can you shield?"

"I'll try."

_I hope this works. It will not be fair if she can control my emotions and hear what I am thinking if I can not do the same._

"It's not working, must be the damn bond - I should be able to do so otherwise. You can learn how to do what I do though, you already passively project your feelings to me; you just need to learn to control it." She paused, "If it makes you feel better I'll ignore what I hear."

_Good,_ I thought and then said, "Could you do that for me. It is very disconcerting to have you answer my thoughts."

"Deal; now did you want a bite before we leave?"

I bared my fangs and asked, "Where?"

"Where ever you like – except the wrists. For some reason it gives me the chills - in a bad way."

"Neck, that is fastest."

She came over to me and exposed her neck. Instead I picked her up and sat down on a chair with her on my lap. I eased her hair out of the way and bit. I only drank a small amount, and then licked her wounds until the healed.

She glanced over her shoulder with a question in her eyes. "Is that all?" She asked.

"I want more later, that was just enough to take the edge off." Thinking about later_ I had an idea, I tried projecting a feeling of lust that I had for her – might as well try the easy one._

Her eyes widened, she turned and straddled me. She pricked a finger on a tusk and I knew what was coming next. She ran it slowly along my upper and then lower lip, then did the same to hers. I slowly and deliberately licked the blood off my upper lip, all the while looking her in the eye. Then I leisurely started on my lower lip, as I finished and went to start on hers she pushed my back against the chair and began fervently kissing me. I started wrapping my arms around her – but she suddenly pushed herself away from me and jumped off my lap. I looked at her hungrily.

"Later." She said hoarsely.

Before she even realized I was getting out of the chair I quickly got up, wrapped my arms around her and started passionately kissing her. When I felt her start to kiss me back I stepped backwards, leaving her standing there.

"Later." I said. _Two can play this game_.

She was flushed and breathing hard. _We might not be leaving soon; the vermin will just have to wait._ But then she took a couple of deep breaths and nodded her agreement. _Well there is always later. _

A little disappointed I continued, "I know a restaurant that caters to vampires and – so I hear – serves a great steak."

"Sounds good, let's go." She replied.

We walked outside. There were a few cars in the lot and I headed toward them. "Let me guess," she quipped, "the Corvette is yours."

"Did you get that from my mind?"

"No – when I came out earlier and saw it I figured it had to be yours. You don't know how to be subtle do you?" she stated as she pointed to the vanity plate which read BLDSUKR. I opened the door for her and was in my seat before she had her seatbelt buckled.

As we drove to the restaurant I asked, "I saw the cats, but where is the dog?"

"I left her at the house. Animals react differently to vampires so I didn't want to bring them all at the same time. Also she and one of the cats are possessive of me and I thought it best not to have to deal with both of them meeting you for the first time together. Either we can get her later tonight or I can get her tomorrow during the day."

"One of the cats hissed at me earlier."

"That would be Domino, he is the possessive one. The other one is Kali and the dog is Fleur."

When we got there we left the car with the valet and walked inside. The hostess asked if we had a reservation. "No", I said, "it is two for Erik Northman."

"Yes of course", she replied as she looked Magan over. "Just one moment." She walked back to talk to someone.

"She doesn't like me at all. And she wants to jump your hot vamp bod – her words." Magan whispered to me. I grinned back at her and shrugged.

The hostess returned. "Right this way Mr. Northman" she said as she led us to a table in a private corner. She laid the menus on the table, "Your waiter will be here in a moment." Then she left us.

Magan took a quick look at the menu, then closed it and set it down. "You know what you want already?" I asked.

"Yes – it's easy, if you know what you are looking for and limit yourself to looking for it."

The waiter came over at that moment and asked if we wanted anything to drink.

"A glass of the Rodney Strong cabernet sauvignon." I heard her say.

I said, "I will have a bottle of True Blood B positive. We are also ready to order now."

I looked at Magan, "Lover?"

The waiter looked at her.

"I'll have a half order of oysters and the spinach salad. Also the ribeye steak-blood rare, with mushrooms sautéed in port and molasses. And I will need a carafe of water – lime not lemon. That should be it."

"Very well", said the waiter, "Will there be anything else?"

I spoke up, "Bring a second B positive when you bring her meal."

He nodded, "I'll bring the drinks right out."

I could feel Magan was repressing laughter. I looked at her and raised one eyebrow. "Yes".

"He's never been around vampires before, so he was scared when he saw that you were seated in his section. Then someone told him just **who** you are and now he is terrified."

I gave her a toothy grin.

"Oh, put those away – you'll scare him if he sees those. Just be nice."

I retracted my fangs. "I thought he looked a little tense." Then asked, "What is blood rare?"

"It means that I expect the steak to be red with no pink when I cut it. I've always preferred my steaks cooked like that, even before meeting Wolf. It's just as well – the less it's cooked the more iron." She changed the subject then, "So do you always pick B positive?"

"Yes, I find it to be the least objectionable type of the various bottled bloods."

"What about humans?"

"That I am not as picky about. In the past one did not ask ones prey what blood type they had before feeding. In fact, for most of my time as vampire no one even knew what a blood type was."

"But do different types taste different?"

"There are differences", I admitted. Some people are unique too – like you. Those with supernatural gifts usually have other differences in the taste of their blood – telepathy leaves a sweetish taste. Why do you ask?"

"I thought that it is curious that what you ordered is the same as my own blood type, and wondered if that was part of the attraction."

"Really, that is not a common type. There is a surcharge in it if you order a human with that type."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well AB negative is the most expensive, then after that in descending order is B negative, AB positive, O and A negative are the same, then B positive. A and O positive are the base rate since together they make over 70% of the supply."

"I meant what are you talking about - ordering a human?"

"There are services that humans can signup with and register their blood type. You call and tell them what you want and they send you a human with that type and a bodyguard with silver bullets to protect the human."

The waiter arrived with our drinks. "Rodney Strong cabernet sauvignon for the lady and B positive True Blood for the v . . . gentleman."

_I had to force myself not to laugh, he was so nervous. I think I will have a little fun._ I started to bare my fangs - but Magan reached over, put her hand on his arm, smiled and told him, "Thank you." He gave her a weak smile and left.

"I thought I told you to be nice!"

"I do not like to be told what to do." I figured that I had better change the subject, "So how did you end up with B positive blood?"

She sat there a minute and angrily stared at me before answering, "When your parents are types A positive and AB positive the only possibilities are A, B or AB positive."

"How so?"

She gazed at me with a look of exasperation on her face and sighed. "Because there is only a single O in the mix." She paused and continued, "I guess you never had to learn biology, or physics, or chemistry, or mathematics, or history, or government, or foreign language, or art, or any of the things that the average high school student needs to learn to graduate."

I replied, "No – but I have learned what I need of those things to survive; and I have lived history."

"There is a difference between living through history and understanding the cause and effect relationships between historical events."

* * *

Both songs at the beginning of the chapter are by Berlin. Sex (I'm a . . . ) is from 1982. Scream is from 2004. The only member who does both songs is Terri Nunn.


	10. Chapter 10

**Meet the Ancients: Chapter 10**

"There is a difference between living through history and understanding the cause and effect relationships between historical events."

"Human history does not affect us, why should it matter?"

"You're wrong; if you depend on humans for sustenance then it definitely affects you. For example, you lived through this, roughly 300 years after you were made vampire – specifically 1315 – the weather abruptly got colder. Spring and summer stayed cold and rainy. Thus crops failed to ripen and, due to the high humidity and cold, salt couldn't be made to preserve meat. This continued for a total of three consecutive growing seasons. The result being widespread starvation, loss of seed grain and draft animals, rising disease as immune systems weakened, falling birth rates and rising death rates. Although there was a crop the fourth year - it took about ten years for the food supplies to return to normal. Up to 25% of the population died during those years. It is regarded as the beginning of the Little Ice Age; and it lasted through to about the time of the American Civil War."

"During that time period the weather was never dependable – so there were numerous famines and plagues. There was a dramatic rise in warfare, crime and violence. The value of human life dropped considerably. By the 1500's population loss ranged from 40% to 70% from pre-1300 levels, depending on region. Based on this, what do you think happened to the vampire population?"

While she was talking the waiter came by and left her salad.

_I thought about that, she has a point. I do not have any strong memories of that time_. I told her, "I vaguely remember that time. Godric kept us on the outskirts of population centers. I can remember that we had numerous run-ins with other vampires in which we ended up killing them. I was glad I was with Godric because his age gave us an advantage. So I would imagine that vampire populations dropped also."

Magan went on, "Vampire population drops, percentage wise, were higher than they were for the human population. Not surprising, it follows typical predator/prey population cycles such as the wolf/moose cycle on Isle Royale or the lynx/snowshoe hare cycle in northern British Colombia. However, I'm not going to get into that now."

"That time frame is also when the governmental system that vampires use today was established. It reflects the human morals and ideas of that time. It was meant as a way of controlling the size of the population of vampires; and it has never changed. The only ones who escaped having it forced on them were those who were thousands of years old."

_This is all very interesting. It seems to make sense despite the fact that I have never heard it before._ "How do you know about all this when I do not?"

"Groups like the one Wolf is in have ended up being the de facto chroniclers of vampire history. Wolf told you how they separate for centuries at a time before rejoining, well part of what they study is what the younger vampires are up to. I learned some during the time I was with him, and he told me the rest when I saw him on Tuesday."

She continued, "There were other consequences for the human population which ultimately created the society that we live in today. The authority of the Catholic Church was undermined as prayer and the clergy were ineffective against what was going on. That led to the rise of other religions which broke the hold that the Catholic Church had over Europe."

"The authority of medieval government was also undermined and destabilized."

"These were stepping stones to new ways of thinking which over time resulted in events like the French Revolution – which inspired the American Revolution. Distance from Europe allowed America to experiment and create the government system we still use. The freedoms and rights accorded American citizens inspired the people of Europe to want similar rights, which led to changes in government there."

"These reforms were never adopted into vampire culture and kept vampiric government from evolving."

Our waiter returned with our meals. He did not look at me as he set the bottle of True Blood and a crystal glass in front of me. "True Blood B positive." He placed a plate in front of Magan. "Ribeye – rare." Then he put a carafe of water and a glass on the table and asked, "Will there be anything else?"

I answered him, "This will be fine."

I watched Magan slice into her steak. Inside it was completely red and dark red juice flowed from it. _It looks appetizing to me_. "Is that cooked?"

"Yes – it is perfect."

"Well that even looks good to me." I poured her a glass of water. "But I doubt I could keep it down, I will just have to enjoy watching you consume it." I poured the blood into my glass.

"I'm glad it looks appetizing to you – I'm sure you'll be watching me eat plenty of these." She cut a few bits of steak – then asked, "Do you have any color other than black in your closet? Every time that I have seen you, you have been wearing solid black. You really need to wear some other color to accent it sometimes."

"So, you think that I need to wear colors?" I joked.

"It would be nice."

I got a smug little smile on my face, "You will be glad to know then that I have plenty of clothes that are not black. It is just that all my clothes for work are black."

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Humans expect to see vampires dressed in black."

She countered, "So you like being a cliché?"

"I sell a cliché." I said seriously, "That is all that Fangtasia is . . . and it makes me a lot of money."

"Fair enough, as long as you know what you are." She conceded, "So, I've done most of the talking so far, what do you want to talk about?"

"I am not exactly sure." _I thought about how long she had spent in the company of Ancients._ "How did you meet Wolfram?"

She shook her head and smiled, "I wouldn't have guessed that you would ask that. He was going to feed on me, but he couldn't glamour me first and it interested him. So instead he befriended me. I found him intriguing and figured out what he was within three weeks. When I asked him, he admitted it and asked if I wanted to be his companion, I said yes. We didn't become lovers for a bit over six months while he fed me his blood regularly – he was too worried about hurting me otherwise."

"Was he feeding off of you too?"

"Yes. He alternated feeding off of me with going out and feeding from someone he had glamoured."

_That does not make sense, how did they avoid a blood bond?_

"When you separated how did you avoid the complications of a blood bond?"

"I don't think we ever really had one; he blocked it. He thought that I should have free will to leave at any point if I wanted. He told me about blood bonds just in case, but it never was an issue."

"I never heard of that happening before, do you know how he did it?"

"No." She answered, "By the way, this reminds me of something I've been meaning to say. We need to talk about a practical matter. How do you prefer to take your sustenance? I know that I will not be able to provide all the blood that you need. How do you want to obtain the rest?"

_I had not thought of this yet. Humans can be strange about sharing. Is she saying that she will not mind if I do not rely on bottled blood for the remainder of my meals?_

"What exactly do you mean?"

She sighed, "I mean that there are numerous ways now for you to make up the blood I can't spare. There is bottled synthetic blood – but the feeling that I get from you is that you don't particularly like it. You can order a human or from a blood donor service. You can rely on picking a random human for blood at Fangtasia, but if you plan on sex and blood I would rather not be present. Or you can allow me to pick a random human for sex and blood. If you chose the last one you won't have a choice as to who it is – it will depend upon who I am in the mood for, and only as often as I am in the mood to share you."

_She has surprised me yet again. I keep treating her as if she has only known of us since the Great Revelation. I need to start remembering that she has known of us for many years, and spent years living with one of us_. "Just to be sure I understand you correctly – if I allow you to choose my meal for the night I get to fuck you both?"

"You get a gold star Erik. It's not as if I've never done such a thing before; although it did take me a few years to get over my "inherent human prudishness" and go hunting with Wolf."

I smiled, "You keep surprising me. If you are fine with it, I prefer the last option. When we go out like this I will order the synthetic. The rest of the time I will alternate methods."

She shrugged, "You can do whatever you want, and so can I. I am merely telling you my preferences. Of course with this bond it probably won't matter who picks, we'll both end up attracted to whomever the other chooses."

"You seem to be very accepting of all this, as if it is not a major concern. I almost feel as if I should expect you to act like a vampire. And then in other ways you most definitely act like a human."

"Well in many ways I think more like a vampire than as a human would. I spent all of my 20's, which is when human form most of the framework that they live their adult life by, living with a vampire. You are also forgetting that I have to move regularly because of my physical age. It is easier for vampires because you aren't expected to age. Can you imagine the reaction if the general population knew that it is possible to slow the aging process down as much as mine is? I know you don't like the fact that vampire blood can heal to get out, but this is even bigger."

I gave what she said some reflection, "You are right. I never thought about how your life must be. How long did it take to slow it down so much?"

She got that far away look in her eyes again,

"I don't really know exactly. I do remember looking in a mirror when I turned thirty and realizing that I didn't look any older than when I met Wolf. I asked him about it and he said that he had forgotten about it being possible. I asked how long I should expect it to last and he said I should expect to live to be 200 to 250 years old, maybe longer."

That shocked me. "That is a long time." _I remembered that she had told Wolfram that she planned to be turned into a vampire at some point_.

"When do you plan to have Alric turn you then?"

She finished her last bite of food and placed the plate off to the side for the staff to collect.

She looked thoughtful, "I was going to wait for a while - 30, 40 maybe 50 years. There are a lot of things that I will miss – like dark chocolate, good wine, orange juice, a good steak. At least I don't have to worry about missing a tan - if I am in the sun for too long I get badly sunburned, so I stay out of strong sun and don't go to the beach. I've always been more of a night person than a day person, so that will change a little but not much."

"Anyways, with this new bond I've been thinking that I will give it another 5 years. I'll figure out what I want to do most and get it done first; then I'll tell Alric it is time."

I got a little concerned when she said that, "I do not want you to feel that you need to change for me. If you want to wait 50 years it is no problem for me."

"It's not for you, I just never thought about it before – it was more an abstract concept rather than a reality. I didn't really have a set date in mind, just that I didn't want to turn any latter than that point."

"So what is it that you want to do that you can't do as vampire?"

She answered easily, "I want to raft down the Colorado River through the Grand Canyon. I also would like to hike and kayak Isle Royale before and after. If I think about it more I'm sure that I can come up with a few more things."

The waiter came by with the check. I looked at it, doubled it and lay the cash down on the table. _It was 6:45; I am surprised that Pam has not called me to see where I am. Then again she did see what was happening last night I doubt she expects to see me any time soon. Too bad I feel the need to hold myself up as a good example._

I stood and held my hand out to Magan. "Are you ready to go, I am already late." She took my hand and followed me out. _As we left I saw our waiter headed towards us going in the direction of the table we had just vacated. I just could not resist giving him a toothy smile._

* * *

Thanks to Wikipedia for helping me get my facts straight.


	11. Chapter 11

**Meet the Ancients: Chapter 11**

As I drove back to Fangtasia Magan told me, "That wasn't very nice of you, in fact I would call it childish."

I tried to look innocent, "What did I do?"_ I do not do innocent well_.

She let out an exasperated sigh, "For terrorizing the waiter like that when we left. I could hear him; he was thinking that maybe waiting on vampires wasn't so hard, the Sherriff seems nice enough. Then you had to smile at him with your fangs out and he nearly peed his pants."

"If I say I am sorry am I forgiven?"

"It's not me you need to apologize to, and I doubt that you are going to go back and apologize to him."

"In that you are correct."

She snorted, "You're incorrigible, you know that don't you?"

"It is one of my most endearing traits." I joked.

"If you say so." She sighed.

I turned into the Fangtasia parking lot and asked, "Is there anything you need out of your truck?"

"Yes. Some clothes, pet supplies and bottled water."

I parked next to her truck, and then helped her collect what she needed before entering through the back door. Pam met us as we walked in. "I did not expect to see you so soon tonight." She looked at what I was carrying questioningly.

I informed her, "I needed to feed Magan. I will most likely be late the next couple of nights. We will be staying here during the day." I handed her what I was carrying, "Take this downstairs for me while I check my messages and the receipts from last night."

To Magan I said, "I will be down in half an hour. Will you be joining me upstairs?" She nodded, "Then go and change." I felt a brief flash of anger and then annoyance from her, but she did not say anything and merely headed for the door downstairs. _So she remembered what I asked her last night. I better tell her that if it is just Pam and we are in a private area she does not need to act out of character._ A voice carried up the stairway. "I heard that." _I wish she would quit reading my mind._

Pam stated, "There are cats down there."

I smiled at her, "A concession in order to keep her here with me for the weekend. There will be a dog too when you arrive tomorrow night."

She rolled her eyes and said in a bored voice, "It is good then that Bubba is in Memphis for the rest of the month", before following Magan downstairs.

I entered my office and turned on the computer; then picked up the mail and started going thru it. I put the bills over in my inbox and started sorting thru the remainder. Most went in the wastebasket next to the desk. One envelope was from the company I had hired to oversee the Halloween Ball that I was hosting at one of the local hotels. _Hhmmm, they want to meet to go over details on Tuesday night. _I quickly called and confirmed, then opened up my e-mail program – my preferred method for my vampires to contact me. There was not much in it. I sent summons out for Sunday to those I needed to deal with. Picking up the invoices for the days deliveries I saw that Pam had ordered more than usual. _Good, we have been almost running out of some items for a few weeks now._ I heard a knock on the door.

"Enter."

Pam walked in and closed the door behind her. From her actions I knew she had something to tell me. "Sit."

She sat down in one of the chairs. Without preamble she asked, "Are you really going to do this?"

I nodded.

"I do not understand."

"It is just time. Meeting Magan was only a catalyst. I have wanted to move North for a while, but I did not want to be far from Godric. He is gone now and I have found a new direction."

"When are you leaving then?"

"We were too busy last night to talk about it." I smiled to myself as_ I remembered just how we were busy_. "She plans to be down here for the next 3 ½ months so perhaps we will leave then." I paused – I knew Pam well enough to tell she was worried. "She is my perfect match. Alric plans to turn her when she tells him to."

"Will that make her stronger than you?"

"I do not know. I am supposed to drink from Alric also – so maybe not." _That piece of information surprised her._

"Treating humans as equals – I just do not get it. It does not make sense."

_I realized I had never told my child of my conversations with Godric that last night. Nor had she heard the story that Wolfram had told me about Godrics' years before I met him; or the history Magan had just told me. I find that I am getting a better understanding of how he thought and what experiences shaped him. For some reason I started feeling bored and annoyed_. Glancing at the clock I realized forty minutes had gone by since Magan had gone downstairs.

"I will explain what I am starting to learn later when there is nothing to interrupt us. Now is not the time."

She looked as if she was going to say something, then merely nodded and got up to follow me out. _Good thing she said nothing, I am getting very angry._ We separated – as I went down the stairs, she entered the bar.

When I got downstairs I knew I was right about what I thought was causing my mood changes. Magan was lounging on the sofa looking absolutely delectable in a white suede corset topped dress. The mid-thigh full skirt was hiked up on one side. And she had that damn silver torque on again. Stretched out alongside her was Domino, he looked up at me and glared. Kali lay on the back of the sofa. Magan was studiously ignoring me as she concentrated on reading what was on her iPad, yet every fiber of her body said she was fuming.

"My Lover, I have never known a female to be ready on time." And felt searing anger – _Shit, I definitely said the wrong thing if she is this mad. _I covered the space between us as quickly as I could and gathered her tightly against me – being careful of the silver around her neck.

"I meant that as a compliment."

"You're late." Is all she said to me.

I thought for a moment. I am already ready to tear that dress off of her – it has the advantage of exciting me into wanting her now badly. The only emotion I have been able to make her feel so far is lust, and I am more than willing to delay going back upstairs. So I started focusing as much of my excitement and desire and lust at her as I could. I felt the tension leave her, and she smiled and laid her head against me. A layer of calm settled over me. _Well that is her_ _I thought_. She reached up and kissed me, slicing her tongue open on my fang. I kissed her back deeply. When the bleeding stopped she broke the kiss, "Shouldn't we be going upstairs?" I reluctantly nodded. I had put off going up to hold court for long enough.

I led the way upstairs and down the hall. At the door I paused, "Ready?" She nodded and I opened the door. We walked thru and I told her, "Head for the chair next to mine." I paused at the bar to talk to Chou briefly, and then headed for the dais. I settled myself into my throne and surveyed the room. Just another normal Friday night – how boring.

"So you just sit here and look mysterious all night?"

"Among other things. I usually pick out my meal too."

She smiled enticingly at me, "So, now you have less to do."

"Yes, at least for tonight – although I guess that is your job now."

She glanced around the room. "They all want to know who I am since I entered with you instead of being picked out."

"Does that bother you?"

"No. It really is none of their business."

"Would you like anything from the bar?"

"A glass of the Futzbolt Shiraz if you don't mind."

I summoned a waitress over and told her to go back to my office, get a bottle for Magan's use and to put it behind the bar after pouring her a glass. She went and did as she was told, returning soon with the wine.

"Well now everyone knows for sure I am human."

"Some thought you were vampire?"

"Some of the humans did."

"So tell me, what do you hear from the masses?"

She got a little smile on her face.

"The guy over there in the red t-shirt lost a bet with his friends and is supposed to find a vampire to bite him. He's homophobic but deep down he is drooling over you."

She looked around,

"That couple are tourists and thought that coming here would be a thrill. The husband has figured out that he is really uncomfortable about being in the same room as vampires. The wife is lusting after the vampire over there dancing."

She glanced over at a pair of girls sitting in a booth.

"They are trying to work up the nerve to proposition you together. A friend of theirs bragged about how good you are in bed and they want to find out for themselves. Neither have been with a vampire before. They have been waiting since Fangtasia opened and are not quite sure what to do since we walked in together. They are thinking of just doing so anyway to see what you say. And they want you all to themselves."

"Jealous?"

"Not particularly, I can feel what you are feeling right now, you are interested, but not enough to ask me to leave. And you do not want them without me also tonight."

She looked around some more,

"The two guys at the end of the bar are here to see what the enemy looks like. They are part of something called Fellowship of the Sun."

That got my attention, "Are they here to cause any trouble?"

She closed her eyes, "No, but the couple who just entered are after a supply of V."

"Are they drainers?"

"Yes."

I started texting Pam with the information.

"What are you doing?"

"Telling Pam to have them taken to my office for a little chat."

She became still for a moment, "At least you aren't planning on killing them. . . You're going to give them each a drop of your blood, why?"

"I want to keep track of them. How did you know that?" I asked, even though I already knew what the answer was.

"Sorry, I wanted to find out what you planned to do."

"Can you read any vampires thoughts, or just mine?"

"Just yours. We need to figure out how to teach you to be able to read mine. Maybe that little blonde telepath can help. Wasn't her name Sookie?

_Bill is going to just love this. He is going to think it is all my idea. I may not still want her, but Bill does not know that and it is so enjoyable to torment him. This could be fun_. I answered her, "Yes that is her name. She works for me as a telepath when I need her to. If you think it will help I will have her come in."

"It would be a lot more secure way for us to communicate than speaking Swedish." She looked over at me and smirked. I remembered how she had turned the tables on me the night we met.

"You understood everything that was being said didn't you?"

"Yes – everything."

I thought about what I had said, and what Pam had said as well_. I am surprised she did not go running for the door._

Then a realization hit me, "That was how you figured out I had run a background check on you."

She nodded her head.

"But why did you not leave when you heard what I was saying?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Meet the Ancients: Chapter 12**

"But why did you not leave when you heard what I was saying?"

"I was too amused, and I felt as if something was holding me there. I knew it wasn't you, but I wasn't sure what it was. I definitely didn't plan on allowing you any of my blood – but then when you asked I couldn't resist. I used Swedish because I wanted to knock you off balance mentally."

I started feeling extreme desire and yearning. "Is that you?" I asked.

She nodded and added intense lust to the equation. I closed my eyes.

She whispered in my ear, "Remember last night when I borrowed your throne?"

I let out a low growl and managed to scare the vermin closest to my throne. "Head for downstairs", I said in a low voice. _I am not going to lose control in here._

She removed the silver torque, got up and placed it on the seat. Then she leaned over to kiss me while puncturing her finger on the silver tusks. She pulled away, ran her finger on my lower lip ands said, "Don't be long My Love." Then turned and walked for the door.

I slowly licked the blood off my lip as I watched her go, then gave in and followed her. Neither of us had noticed the vampire pair who had just walked in the bar.

She was already through the door before I got there. When I went through she grabbed me and pulled me against her. "Here . . . Now!" She said as she started undoing my pants. I groaned and went with it. I reached under her dress with one hand and ripped her underwear off while with the other I unzipped the back of her dress to release her bountiful breasts. As she pulled me free I pushed her up against the wall and entered her. She wrapped her legs around me as I began thrusting into her. "Yes . . . yes . . . yes . . . don't stop!" I bit her above her breast and she screamed, "ERIK ! ! !"

The next thing I knew I was halfway down the hall laying on my back. _WHAT . . ._ I thought, and then saw a strange male and female vampire in the hall with us. I jumped to my feet to go to Magan and heard her yelling at the pair. "What the hell is your problem David? Why did you just attack him like that?" The female was moving to get between Magan and I, she turned and yelled, "Valerie – STOP !" The two of them both stopped and looked at Magan. The female, Valerie, asked her, "Are you okay? We were trying to protect you." At that moment Pam, Chou and four more of my vampires charged thru the door. "Hold", I said. They froze.

Magan answered her, "I am perfectly safe in Erik's bar with him. You are the ones who injured me, not him."

That was when I noticed that there were deep tears above her breast where there should have been puncture marks. I rushed to her side, "Are you okay Lover?" I bit into my wrist and held it in front of her, "Drink." I thought that she would refuse me - this was not even close to the damage she had last night, but she took my wrist. As she started to drink deeply I proceeded to lick the blood off of her. While I was doing so I looked up at my vampires, "Leave us." By the time I finished cleaning the blood off of her the marks had mostly faded.

Magan released my wrist. She commented, "It looks like you were right last night. This is David and Valerie, and I have never seen David without Elise being nearby." I felt as if she wanted to say something else to me also.

Valerie and David looked at each other and back at her before Valerie said, "We saw him follow you though the door and then heard you scream. We thought you were in danger."

She replied, "I was in no danger with Erik, in fact he has a vested interest in keeping me safe. Have you been to see Alric and Wolf yet?"

They looked confused, glanced at each other again and shook their heads.

Magan went on, "Yes, I know that Rick's name is really Alric and that he is Wolfram's Sire. And I know that Alric was Godric's Sire as well, plus I know that Godric was Erik's Sire." She nodded in my direction, "We all had a very interesting discussion last night."

David told her, "We just got into town tonight. Wolfram told us that he had a surprise he wanted to show us here. We came straight here; Elise went ahead to meet Alric and Wolfram. We didn't know what to expect and saw you headed for the door when we entered. We thought you were in trouble."

"Is Godric okay?" Valerie asked, "You keep referring to him in the past tense."

I answered her, "Godric is dead. He decided to greet the sun a few weeks ago." That news clearly upset her. I asked, "What was he to you?"

She looked at me and sighed, "He was my brother, I was his sister."

"And what of David?"

He answered me, "No. We have different lineages. Elise is my Sire."

Magan looked from them to me, "I had better go call Wolf or we will have all five of them here. That is **not** the way I want to spend tonight." She came over to me, "Zip me up Lover." All of a sudden she looked over at my closed office door, "You still need to deal with what is in your office."

I had completely forgotten about the drainers. As I zipped myself back up I said to David and Valerie, "Go back out into the bar, one of us will be out there in half an hour." After they had left I told Magan, "Call Wolfram and tell him what you need to, then join me in my office. I may need your help."

She answered, "They are going to want to know when we want to meet with them – how about Monday night at midnight at my place?" I nodded. She bit me, gave me a lingering kiss and headed for the stairs, "I'll call him from my cell – I'll be right with you in about 10 minutes."

I want into my office and sat down behind my desk. The drainers had been handcuffed to their chairs. They were quiet at first when they saw me, but quickly started asking me questions. I ignored them and texted Pam and Chou to inform them Magan or I would be out in half an hour to deal with our vampire guests. _I wonder how old these two are. Valerie has to be younger than Alric, but older that Wolfram. I have no idea as to how old David could be._

I sternly looked over at the two humans. "Why have you come into my bar looking for V?"

They started babbling, "You must have made a mistake, we don't use V."

I interrupted them, "I can smell it in you. I have no use for drainers in my bar."

They visibly blanched at this. "N-n-no . . . not us. Why would you think that? Did someone accuse us?"

"QUIET! You were broadcasting loudly when you came in. My telepath knew you for what you are immediately."

They were quiet for a moment. The man started shaking. But the woman looked at me defiantly, "There is no such thing, you are just trying to trick us somehow."

I looked her in the eye, "10 years ago **we **did not exist – yet I am over 1000 years old."

I got an idea. I can not hear Magan, but she can hear me. _Magan I am going to need you to listen to me like this and play along with what I say and do. Nod when you come in so I know that you are listening._

I sat back in my chair and said, "I am not sure what I am going to . . . "Magan walked in then, I glanced up and she nodded. _Good._ I changed tactics, "Ah, my meal is here. I was beginning to think I would need to make a snack out of one of you two." _Nothing like a little fear._ I looked at Magan and pushed my chair back. _Come sit on my lap with your head turned so you can whisper in my ear. Talk as low as possible, I can hear you._ When she sat down I let out my fangs and bit into her neck. Normally I am not a messy feeder – but I thought I would make more of an impression on them if I made sure there was plenty of blood for them to see. After a short time I stopped and licked the blood that I had allowed to continue to flowing until it stopped.

I looked over at the scum in their chairs. "Now you are going to tell me if you are working with anyone else. How long you have been dealing V. How many vampires you have drained. Who your customers are. Everything. Leave no details out."

"Why should we tell you anything?" The woman stated, "You are just going to kill us either way." _She has a backbone – she must be the leader of the two._

"If you do not tell me what I want to know you will die", I conceded, "but if . . ."

"Kill them." Magan interrupted, "They work alone. They've dealt V for a year and a half, killed 26 vampires scattered across the United States. There is a notebook in her purse listing their customers. I know where their car and equipment is. She paused, "That is not why you should kill them though. You should kill them because they are psychopathic sadistic bastards who enjoy torturing whomever the vampire is that they have kidnapped, for as long as they can, before they end up killing him or her."

"You . . . you're the telepath?" The woman said incredulously, "You bitch!"

I growled, "Watch what you say to my mate."

Magan was suddenly off my lap and across the room. She hit the male hard across the face. His head flew back and fell forward – unconscious, or dead.

"Temper, temper Lover. I did not know that you were bloodthirsty enough to want to kill them yourself."

She glared at the woman, "I wanted him to shut up. For some reason I can't shield as well against humans anymore when I am close to you. It's a good thing you couldn't hear the sadistic perverted things he wanted to do to me or else you would have done worse." She checked him for a pulse."He's still alive," she looked over at the female, "For now."

She looked back at me. "I am going to go talk to our visitors. Do you want me to tell Chou that there is some trash in here that needs to be taken out?"

I thought for a moment, "Yes, take our friends downstairs and I will join you as soon as Chou gets back here. Tell him I said to pick three to help him."

Magan turned to go to the door, then hesitated and picked the woman's purse off of a shelf. She reached inside, pulled out a set of keys and a light blue book - and then tossed them to me. "You'll need to keep these." Then she turned again and exited the room.

I slide the keys in a drawer and flipped through the book. _Hhmmm some of these humans are well known figures_. After a short time I heard a knock and looked up.

"Enter."

Chou came in followed by three more of my vampires. "Chou it seems we have a pair of sadistic vampire-torturing drainers here. Do what you want with them and then make sure they are never found."

The woman started to scream.

I slipped the book into the same drawer as the keys, got up and walked behind her. I whispered in her ear, "Scream all you like – my office is soundproof for just this reason." I walked back to the credenza and withdrew a bottle of Viognier. "Gag her while I open the door. You might want to wake the other one up after I leave."

I watched as all four snicked their fangs into place. One reached into a box and withdrew a gag which he promptly used. I opened the door and walked out. _Good riddance_.

I saw the door to the bar open and Magan came through, followed by David and Valerie. "Lover, you keep surprising me. I never would have guessed you would react the way you did."

"I told you I think more like a vampire sometimes."

I looked over at our guests, "Welcome, do you want anything before you go down to my private quarters?" I handed the bottle of wine to Magan and she smiled approvingly.

Valerie said, "A positive." I looked at David, "B negative." I called Pam. "Have someone bring three True Bloods downstairs; A positive, B negative and B positive." I led the way downstairs. Magan went and opened the wine; I lit the fire. While we were occupied they sat down in a pair of chairs.

A vampire with a sullen attitude came down with the True Blood. When she felt the power coming off of my guests, however, her jaw dropped and her attitude did a 180 degree flip. She looked over at me; I indicated Valerie and said, "A positive." Then did the same in David's direction, "B negative." She passed the blood and glasses out to them and looked at the remaining bottle with a perplexed look.

"That one is mine." She was surprised; it is well known that I prefer not to drink synthetic. "Leave us." She was gone as fast as she could move.

I went over to what was becoming "our" sofa and sat down. I took the opportunity to observe them. I had noticed earlier that Valerie was tall, about a foot taller than David. She was red haired and had tattoos running down both arms. David had been older when he was made. His hair was so blonde it was almost white. I did not see any tattoos on him. Both had piercing blue eyes.

Magan soon joined us, sitting down by my side. "I talked to Wolf." She started, "Elise wasn't there yet. He is very annoyed that the two of you decided to come here first – he planned to surprise you with Erik and I. We arranged for the seven of us to get together Monday night at the house I am renting."

She paused, "So, Vala, how have you been? I haven't seen you for a long time."

Vala and David looked shocked.

David exclaimed, "He didn't."

She answered, "He did Oddvar. He was furious when he heard that you had attacked Erik."

Hesitantly he asked, "Did you also tell him that you were injured?"

"I'm not stupid. I know better than that. He would already be here if I had, and I don't feel like dealing with him tonight. I'm fine now, don't worry about it."

I was a little confused by what I was hearing, and asked, "I thought Wolfram was the youngest."

"He is", Vala answered, "But he is also Alric's favorite. He probably is stronger than Da . . . Oddvar – but not me." She looked me over and said, "So, you are Godric's Viking. It must be driving Wolfram crazy."

"How so? He seemed fine to me."

"He would be . . . to you. Wolfram was as obsessed with Godric as Alric is with him. As you are Godric's only remaining child, he is not going to let anything happen to you. Magan is his other obsession. He wanted her back. You are probably the only vampire he could accept being with her. How did you manage to meet her?"

Magan answered her, "Pure chance. I'm down here picking out some new Friesian bloodlines and I had a bad day. I decided to go out for a drink, didn't want to have to heavily shield, remembered seeing this place and thought it would be the perfect place to go. Soon after I sat down Erik decided to try and glamour me, failed of course – but he had a telepath seated next to him who he asked to read my mind. I decided to have some fun so I confronted Erik. He questioned me, couldn't believe how old I was, threatened to kill me and then invited me to be his guest for a vampire band."

"All the while he was conversing with his second as to the fact he was considering me for a meal, then a pet, then decided he wanted me as "his" and wanted her to find out everything possible about me before I returned – in Swedish."

Vala and Oddvar both burst out laughing at this.

She continued on, "Then when I went to leave he asked . . . how did he put it . . . Oh yes, "what would you say if I asked to taste your blood?" And I asked him back, "What would you say if I asked you the same?" – in Swedish."

_This elicited even harder laughter from our guests. I suppose it is humorous. _

"You always have been vampire catnip Magan." Vala blurted out between laughs.


	13. Chapter 13

I know I said I would have this chapter out sooner, but I got a complete story idea that wouldn't go away. It is a cross over between True Blood and Supernatural. It uses my Magan charactor and is set about a month after this story. If anyone is intrested it is called **Meet the Winchesters. **the story id # for it is - id:5804586

* * *

**Meet the Ancients: Chapter 13**

"You always have been vampire catnip Magan." Vala blurted out between laughs. "And it is Wolframs own fault that he can not have you now. If he had not insisted on giving you so much of his blood the bond formed between you and Erik could never have become unbreakable." She paused before asking, "You know he does not want you to ever die, has he given up on turning you yet?"

Magan shook her head, "He got Alric to agree to take his place. It's okay – I always planned to be turned some day anyway, it's actually better that Alric does it, I won't be linked to Wolf then."

I was getting a little uneasy," Vampire catnip? Is there information I should know about Magan?"

Oddvar answered this question, "Other than she is a telepath not really. We thought she might be part fae at one time, but she is not. Just a lucky combination of human genetics to make her telepathic. She might be proto-fae though."

That confused me, "What is proto-fae?"

"You do know that the fae are descended from humans?" He asked.

"No, I did not."

"A small group of humans with supernatural talents chose to live as far from others as possible. They ended up in what is now Ireland, then in about 7500 BCE they were cut off from other humans when melting glaciers flooded the land bridge between Ireland and Britain. They are now extremely inbred." He continued on, "Proto-fae means that she most likely is a distant relative to the fae - such as a very distant cousin. But she does not have the right characteristics' to have any pure fae in her background. She received just enough recessive human genes to make her telepathic."

Vala added, "What I meant about her being vampire catnip is because she has some type of pheromone that is attractive to vampires. It seems to be some sort of defensive device for her – any vampire who tastes her blood becomes very protective of her. It did not take us long to figure that out. You saw how we were when we thought she was in danger, and it has been over fifteen years since either of us have had her blood. And she has a lot of vampire blood in her, so she does not age normally and she is much stronger than a human should be."

"Is that another reason she is not scared of us." I questioned.

Magan answered me, "Yes, I know that as long as I can get a couple drops of blood into a vampire I have nothing to fear from them and that they will defend me. It is just a matter of making sure I don't get drained before it can take effect."

"So is that why you gave me that taste?"

"No, I actually had absolutely no desire to get pulled into your sphere. But as I said earlier I felt compelled to do so when you asked. I always thought that when I did get involved with vampires again it would be with the ones I already knew."

I was curious, "Magan, why did you and Wolfram part?"

She shrugged and answered, "He became too possessive of me and we never became even close to being equals in our relationship."

"Why did he not just make you stay by bonding you?"

Oddvar answered, "It is very ingrained in us to treat humans as equals. We tend to keep that ability turned off; it is difficult to go back and forth. Besides, even if he thought about doing so he knew that Alric would never allow it – and has the power to nullify any bond he might make."

"So do I have anything to worry about from him?"

"You shouldn't, as Vala said he is not going to let anything happen to you. Why do you ask?"

"He did tell me that he was jealous but that he knew the possibility of getting her back did not exist."

Vala assured me, "Do not worry any further. Wolf has many faults, but he is also very straightforward and truthful. It sounds as if he has already accepted the situation."

_I wonder if Alric could break the bonds I created with Lafayette and Sookie. _"So would Alric be able to break any blood bonds that I had?"

"Not the one with Magan, but as you are Godrics child he should be able to break any other ones that you may possibly have. Why, do you have some that you want severed?"

"I might." I answered.

Magan interrupted then, "I don't trust Bill – which considering I have only met him briefly twice means that you don't trust him. I wouldn't break the one with Sookie until after you meet with your Queen, and maybe not till after we are out of her kingdom. You may want to break the one with Lafayette to prove to them that it can be done."

They both looked at us with interest. "What it going on with the two of you?" Vala asked.

Magan answered her. "Alric knows more than we do. I can make him feel what I want and I can hear what he is thinking, just not other vampires; and I can't shield from him. Plus I can't shield well from humans anymore when I am close to him. He is learning to make me feel what he wants me to, he just isn't as good as I am so far - and he can't hear my thoughts, yet. Alric thinks that he will be able to at some point."

I interrupted," You know about my blood bonds?"

"I know way more than you most likely want me to know about you on a lot of things. You told me that you didn't want me to answer your thoughts. I have tried to do that for you, though I have slipped a few times. Don't worry, I also know why you did what you did and how you feel about it now. I don't judge you for any of it. Besides, if Alric is right, you will know everything about me as well soon anyway, even the things I might not want you to know."

She looked over at Vala, "So when are the five of you getting back together as a group again? I remember from twenty years ago Wolf saying that it was getting close to the time for him to get back together with his group soon. Of course soon could mean in the next hundred years for you."

_Now that she mentions it, I wonder the same thing_.

"We were going to wait for about another fifty years, but with the vampiric government deciding to come out of the coffin we decided to get back together sooner. It usually takes us three to four years to fully be back with each other. A week after the broadcast we started the process. It will likely only take another three months before we are fully back together. We are not the only ones; most of the others like us are doing the same thing." She added, "We were all wondering how long it would be before you ended back in the vampire world. In fact, Oddvar now owes me his Scottish castle since I was right in that it would take you less than five years."

"I was hoping that you had forgotten about that." Oddvar commented.

Vala asked him, "Would you have forgotten about my Greek villa if you had won?"

"No." He admitted.


	14. Chapter 14

The reason I have not gotten this out as fast is that I feel like I am only writing this for my own enjoyment – so I don't feel the need to write as fast. I have found that I like getting reviews to tell me what people like, and dislike, about my story. It encourages me to spend more time on my writing – and puts new chapters out faster. So, if I get a decent number of reviews I feel pressured to put chapters out faster. Really people, 927 visitors with only 21 total reviews – and those reviews came from only 11 different people?

I would like to thank sistersbychoice and Taliesin The Eternal Bard for their wonderful support of not just this story, but also my related story Meet the Winchesters. I would also like to thank Sherbe aka Jonalyn, ExodusBeteNoire, GeorgiaDawgette, and CHEEKY-HERMONIE for their numerous reviews. And I would like to thank sevans163000, Reveur de l'amour, LoT56, Puddingstone49328 and TheParanormal for their support.

* * *

**Meet the Ancients: Chapter 14**

Magan laughed at them. "Well, I'm so glad to have unknowingly been a source of amusement for you. Do I get anything out of this?"

"Yes – you get Erik."

"I have him anyways," She teased, "Were the rest of them in on it too?"

"No. Alric and Elise felt it was beneath them – and Wolfram was convinced that you would return to him."

Oddvar suddenly became pensive. He appeared to be debating with himself. Finally he said to me, "Alric may have more knowledge of the type of bond you and Magan share – but he has never experienced one first hand like I have."

"Oddvar, is this knowledge about that damn 500 year old vow of yours? It is getting old. Have you not finished it yet?" Vala asked him.

"Yes, what I have to say is the whole reason for it,"

Magan questioned him, "What vow?"

"Let me tell you the reason why first. I met Silfa in 1522 when she was barely 16 years old. It was during our last separation as a group. She lived in what is now southwestern Germany, far on the outskirts of a town that no longer exists. She was an herbalist and claimed that the plants whispered their secrets to her just as they had to her mother and grandmother. I found her fascinating and made where she lived the center of the territory that I hunted in – although I never hunted close to where she lived. I saw her weekly – and since she lived alone I insisted that she take my blood on every occasion that we met. Usually I would spend two or three nights with her before I resumed hunting."

"This continued on for 31 years, when my sister's child Gawain joined me in 1553. I loved him as much as if he were my child instead of Birkita's. When he and Silfa met it was magical. They were instantly attracted to each other. I saw immediately that my time as her lover had ended and gave Gawain my territory. For myself, I took the area surrounding his so that I could further protect them from others like us. And also so that I was close enough to visit them every six weeks or so for a night or two. To me it was amazing how closely they were bound emotionally. It was as if what happened to one happened to the other."

"Our lifestyle had continued on like this for 14 years, when the Roman Inquisition entered the area. Silfa did not know about it until it was too late. She never know about the investigation, and thus in not showing up she was automatically suspected. Some of the townspeople accused her of witchcraft, claiming she had sold her soul to the devil in exchange for perpetual youth. Thanks to me she did not look older than 20 years."

"The day they seized her I knew immediately. I had never before felt her so scared. Thankfully there was a heavy thunderstorm that day – so I was able to get to Gawain before he rose for the night. He was frantic. We tracked her to where they had taken her and realized that they had bound her with heavy silver chains. I was not yet able to withstand silver – thus we had no ability to free her. We spent the rest of the night encouraging her. I stayed with Gawain during the day when they were torturing her – even in the sleep of death he could feel her pain and suffering. Every night was spent in support of her. At least she was spared being actually raped. Gawain had left bitemarks over her femoral artery and the guards were afraid they would lose their cocks if they stuck them in her. After three weeks, Gawain and I had to hunt. Neither of us wished to leave her long enough to hunt far afield – so we began hunting the townspeople. That made it worse for her when the bodies were found. In response they moved the trial date up. She was found guilty of witchcraft and deemed unable to repent due to her selling her soul to the Devil. She was sentenced to be burned at the stake."

"The day of her execution was sunny. We had to wait for dusk before we could head for her. I knew the moment they lit the fire under her. She was terrified and Gawain could no longer move - he was so attuned to her emotions. I was forced to leave him. It did not take long for me to get there. They had used silver to bind her to the post. She was badly burned, but still alive. I did the only thing I could do for her, I drew the knife my human father had given me and hurled it into her heart. She died instantly and I left before anyone could wonder who had killed her. I found Gawain where I left him – sobbing uncontrollably. I gathered him up and carried him to an underground lair far away that I had created a few hundred years earlier."

"He did not move for the next four weeks. I took him outside nightly and brought him food – but he refused to feed. I was beginning to think about contacting the others to help me, when one crystal clear night he fed voraciously. I had to leave and bring him more. I was elated, I thought he was recovering. He wanted to stay out late into the night and talk about her; I was so glad that I was willing to do just about anything he asked. As dawn approached we started to head back to the lair. Suddenly he ran in the opposite direction. I took off after him, knowing I could withstand the sun better than he could. He had gotten too much of a head start, I watched him burn as he ran from me. At the last moment he turned and said, "I loved her too much not to join her." and was gone."

"I could not stand the thought of returning to the lair and went to earth; I have never been there again in all these years. Birkita found me the following week and wanted to know what was going on. I told her the whole story and she began to scream at me. She was so sad, so furious, so desolate. She beat on me – I let her, I knew she could not injure me beyond my ability to regenerate. When she was done she left me there. I lay there until sunrise and went to earth again. When I arose at sundown I made a vow to destroy every member of the Inquisition I could find. From then on every chance I got I drained them. I know that some of them were turned, so I still hunt for them."

_The Magister is in trouble if Oddvar finds out about him_, I thought.

"I have not seen her since that night. In the last gathering of clans, Birkita did not show. I have heard through others that she is starting to process losing him. We have always been exceptionally close to those that we turn, and to those that are our brothers and sisters. She ad I were close once, I miss her – but I understand that her seeing me still hurts her. Some day I hope that we can again at least be friends. I do not know what else I could have done under the circumstances."

"Magan, you have to let Alric turn you as soon as possible. Even with our blood in you - you are too fragile. If you do not do it for yourself, at least do it for Erik and Wolfram."

_Magan, I hope you are listening – do what you want for you_. I felt her squeeze my hand.

Vala got up and addressed Oddvar, "We should be leaving. I am sure Elise is curious about why it is taking so long. And I am sure Erik and Magan have other things that they want to do, maybe continue what we interrupted." She looked at me, "We will see you and Magan on Monday night."

"We will walk you out," I told her as we stood up.

Oddvar took one of Magan's hands, "Please, tell me you will at least consider it?"

"I'll talk to Erik about it." She promised him.

We walked them upstairs to the back door. After they had left I looked over at Magan, "So?" Icould feel that she was uneasy.

"He's going to go to Wolf's place and work on getting him and Alric to talk to me about turning sooner rather than later. He feels very strongly about it."

She seemed worried. "You know that I want you to chose what you feel is best for you Lover?"

She leaned back against me and seemed to calm somewhat. "Well, I know that Wolf is going to agree with him; but then again he has been after me to turn for years now. I don't know what Alric will do, but most likely he will be of the same opinion you have." She paused, "He does have a point though. I don't want anything to happen to you just because I have a stupid accident."

I tilted her head up with my hand so that she was looking me in the eye. "I want you to promise me that you will wait at least a year. I do not want you rushing into anything."

I felt her relax against me. She seemed relieved, "Okay, I promise."

"Now that we have settled that, we ought to go enthrall the masses for another hour or so."

She nodded and we headed in the direction of the door into Fangtasia. "How hungry are you tonight?"

I paused, "I did not keep much of what I took from you last night, and I gave you more than I took tonight. True Blood does not really satisfy my hunger."

She interrupted by stating, "So you need to feed from at least one other person tonight."

"Yes – but two would be better." I replied as I opened the door for her. She looked through it, but did not go in. I looked at her questioningly as she pushed the door shut.

"Those two girls are still waiting inside. They are hoping that you will return alone so that they can approach you. They are too unsure to do so if I am there. Do you want them?"

"Are you asking me if I want them as just blood or as blood and sex?" I asked her with a smug grin.

She peered up at me and smiled, "Yes I am, we are going to be partners from now till one of us dies. I am offering you the choice tonight."

"Sex makes the blood taste better. Will you be joining us, My Lover?"

"I'll wait in the office then and go downstairs after you are already there."

_I can not believe that I have found a human I do not need to hide my true nature from._ _It is such a huge turn on for me. _With a wolfish smile on my lips I told her, "I will see you shortly then."

I bent down to kiss her, using my fangs to bite her lower lip – and began sucking on it. She groaned and pushed herself against me; I pulled her up against me as close as I could and dipped my head – grazing my fangs against her neck before resuming kissing her along her bare shoulder.

"Oh … yes … Erik … gods that feels good … don't stop … please, please … My Love … yes … yes …"

"Lover", I whispered in her ear as I reached under the skirt of her dress and raked my fingernails over her bare ass."

"Yes Erik", she managed to gasp out.

I scraped my fangs along the edge of her other ear; she shuddered in my arms. "I am going to finish what was interrupted earlier." I promised her.

"Please … yes …do it Erik … gods … do it now …" She begged me while she tried to unfasten my pants. I released her enough to allow her to, and continued my exploration of her neck and shoulders with lips and light nips; moving her around so that her back was against the door. _I do not want any interruptions this time._ When she freed me I lifted her and very slowly sheathed myself in her – she was more than ready for me.

As she squirmed to take more of me she whispered, "Faster."

"No", I smirked, "I want to draw this out."

"Please", she begged, "harder."

"Later ', I told her. And I almost staggered against the immense wave of urgency and lust that washed over me. _I wish she was not so good at that._ I tried to hold back and she increased those feelings until I no longer could. In one quick thrust I buried myself in her, withdrawing to do so again and again. Magan gasped and urged me on with cries and words and actions. I responded as she begged me, moving faster and harder.

I felt one of the hinges on the door start to give way and swiftly pivoted to push My Lover up against the wall instead. _It would not be good for us to break the door down and land on the floor of Fangtasia right now._ I could feel her pleasure building and building through our bond, pushing mine higher with hers.

When we reached our peak I bit into her shoulder. In my ear I heard her scream out my name for the second time tonight. I wanted to feed from her later, so I only took a taste from her. Then I healed her marks and lowered her to the floor. The look on her face was one of pure bliss.

"Lover, I had best go enthrall the vermin and snare my meals."


	15. Chapter 15

**Meet the Ancients: Chapter 16**

"Lover, I had best go enthrall the vermin and snare my meals."

"Then I'll go use the computer in the office while you are busy." She smiled and headed down the hall toward the office. Just as I was about to open the door she called back at me, "Good hunting."

I opened the door and entered Fangtasia; all around everyone watched me stride in. I ignored all, headed for my throne and seated myself. With a bored glance I took in the room. My prey was watching me. They think that they will be doing the stalking. I settled into down time and reflected on how my boring night had become much more interesting due to My Lover's ability. It can definitely be used to my advantage to protect my club. Plus it was entertaining to hear what was going on in the vermin's minds around us. We will have to do that more often.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my prey begin to approach me. I felt a slight grin spread on my lips. This is too easy. When they reached the bottom of the dais they stopped. I allowed them to stand there for a minute before deigning to notice them. Slowly, I thoroughly looked each of them over from head to toe. They were about the same height and each wore a blood-red dress. However, one was a blonde and stick-thin while the other was curvy brunette. After I finished my appraisal I waited for a moment before commenting, "Well … what do we have here?" In my lowest, most seductive tone.

The brunette answered, "I'm Anna and this is my sorority sister Crystal. Another one of our sisters said that you are just amazing in bed so we … "

Crystal interrupted, blurting out quickly, "We want you to have sex with us, both of us – together if you want."

I leaned back in my throne and steepled my fingers in front of me. Looking from one to the other I asked them, "Have either of you ever … been with a vampire before?" Thanks to Magan I already know the answer – but I want them to tell me.

"No", they answered in unison.

"Then the two of you … might be acceptable. Are you both willing to … feed me as well?"

"Oh yes", answered Anna.

While Crystal asked, "What exactly do you mean?"

"I mean, little girl, that I have not yet fed tonight … if you wish to be in my bed I will require you to provide me with some of your … blood as well."

"Will I still be able to walk out of here?"

I smiled; I know I have them now, "Of course you will not be harmed. It would be very bad for business if my patrons were injured while here." I summoned Pam. When she arrived I informed her, "You are in charge for the rest of the night. See that I am not disturbed."

Pam glanced at Anna and Crystal.

She asked, "Nya lekkamrater, är du inte som bifogas Magan som du har fått alla att tro?"

"Hon kommer hit till oss där nere - de vet bara inte ännu. Magan är praktisk, hon vet att hon inte kan föda mig själv. Och hon kan känna hur lite jag kan stå syntetisk. Det var hennes idé." I replied.

"Är du inte turen att ha funnit en sådan förståelse människa?" She said sarcastically.

Harshly I answered, "Det är nog olydnad, nu går", Then added as an afterthought, "oh och har en bakdörr som leder till mitt repareras kontor - ett av gångjärn är skadad."

_Translation_

_New playmates; Are you not as attached to Magan as you have led everyone to believe?_

_She will be joining us downstairs – they just do not know yet. Magan is practical; she knows that she can not feed me by herself. And she can feel how little I can stand synthetic. It was her idea._

_Aren't you lucky to have found such an understanding human?_

_That is enough insubordination, now go, oh and have the back door that leads to my office repaired – one of the hinges is damaged._

I turned to my meals, "Please … follow me." With that I led them through the back door and down to my private quarters.

I allowed them to look around for a short time before pulling Anna to me and kissing her. She was hesitant at first when she encountered my fangs, but soon was exploring them with her tongue. I grazed my lips down her neck and glanced over at Crystal, she was watching us – completely mesmerized.

"Come here." I coaxed her. She started toward us and then paused.

I lightly glamoured her and commanded in a silky voice, "Crystal, come here."

She walked over to stand next to Anna. I pulled her up against the two of us and gently kissed her. When she responded I reached around to the back of her dress, unzipped it and slowly let it fall to the floor. Underneath she wore black lingerie. Wondering what I would find under Anna's dress, I unzipped her and when it fell away I found her in identical black lingerie. I decided it was time to move into the bedroom, so I picked each of them up with one arm and carried them into it.

I tossed them lightly onto the bed and, with a smug little smile, began to slowly strip. Crystal seemed reluctant to look at me – instead preferring to look at her friend. Anna, on the other hand, watched me with rapt attention – when I dropped my pants her eyes lit up and she began crawling toward me. When she reached me, she immediately took me in her mouth. I released a low groan which only served to encourage her; she is extremely talented in that department.

Soon I sensed, rather than heard, Magan in the doorway of the room. Without looking back, I instructed her, "Join us, My Lover." I could hear her slowly unzipping her dress and allowing it to drop to the floor as she walked toward us.

Observing Crystal, I noticed that she was watching Magan with much the same expression as her friend had watched me with earlier. I am now certain as to her motive for offering herself to me with her friend. Anna has much the same body type as Magan– though My Lover is at least four inches taller and has auburn hair instead. Knowing that Magan would be using her telepathy on both girls, I found that my suspicions were confirmed when she went directly to Crystal. She tilted Crystal's head so that she had to look into her eyes before slowly, gently kissing her and stroking her skin. That was all it took for Crystal to explode with passion and pull her onto the bed next to her.

I smiled approvingly and watched for a few moments more before drawing Anna up to face me. She was about to ask me a question when I seized her mouth with mine, pushed her back upon the bed and proceeded to completely plunder and mark her entire body. She was perfectly responsive to me; her moans and gasps and whimpers of delight and pleasure spurred me to take more and extremer liberties with her body. Magan had fully opened the emotional bond between us – so not only did I feel my own actions, but also those of Magan with Crystal. It was truly an intensely erotic and amazing experience – one I vowed to repeat as often as possible.

When I had all but exhausted Anna, I entered her once again. This time I took my time as I used long slow strokes and explored her neck with light nips. Soon I again had her to the brink – moaning and moving with me, begging me for her release. With one last swift move I buried myself in her as I bit into her neck. As I fed I could feel her spasm and rock under me in her orgasm, and the subtle nuances of her blood changed to be even richer and more satisfying to me. I finished feeding and lapped at the wounds until they finished bleeding. When I looked at her face I realized that she had fallen asleep.

Through our bond I could feel that My Lover had the other girl practically exhausted as well. When she sensed my attention she maneuvered so that they were laying face-to-face, side-by-side wrapped in each others arms. Crystal was to the point that she was doing everything she could to pleasure Magan – and succeeding quite well. I reclined next to them so that we placed her between us and reached between her legs to push her toward a final climax. She was so wet and slick that I knew it would not take much.

Changing my mind as to how I would take her, I swiftly kneeled and effortlessly pulled her up onto my lap to enter her from behind. Magan quickly adapted and knelt in front of her – drawing Crystal's mouth to hers for a deep passionate kiss; then I felt My Lover's hands on my ass, dragging me forward as I pumped into the other girl. I pulled Magan tightly against Crystal and myself and the three of us began rhythmically rocking together.

Crystal started moaning, "Oh yes … oh yes … oh yes … oh yes … oh yes …" over and over.

I smiled though when Magan gasped in a voice almost too soft to be heard, "Erik … if you dare stop … I'll … I'll … I'll … stake you."

Crystal was spiraling higher and higher in her desire, soon I felt her begin to spasm and bit into her neck to feed – pushing her over the brink. I soon followed, and then My Lover screamed out my name for the third time tonight. As I fed I realized that this one's blood was extremely rich tasting, with many complex nuances in it; much better than most normal humans. I finished and licked the wounds to stop the bleeding before loosening my grip. Magan allowed herself to fall back onto the bed. Crystal was almost out – I glamoured her and told her, "Sleep", before laying her down next to Anna.

I looked down at Magan. "Wow." She whispered with half lidded eyes.

"What was that?" I asked her.

"Bond," she whispered again, "but I had no idea it could be like that. You don't have to worry about if you can learn to control my emotions – I could feel that you already can fairly well, at least subconsciously." Then she asked, "What was so special about Crystal's blood?"

"It was much more satisfying than most normal humans. I never take the same meal twice, but her I would be willing to have again."

Looking over at the clock I saw that it was just after 3:30. The bar should be closed – anyone that might still be upstairs works for me. I scooped Magan up and took her upstairs to the bar area at vampiric speed. As we were headed up she asked, "Where are we going?"

"You will see – something that I want to do." When we got upstairs I went straight to my throne and dumped her in it.

"I've wanted to do this since I saw you here last night, but it was too close to sunrise then."

Her eyes brightened and a half smile spread on her face, "And what is that?"

"This," I smirked, while pulling each of her legs over each of the arms of my throne, sticking a finger inside of her and slowly massaging her nub. She moaned and pushed against my hand in response.

"And this," as I pushed a second finger inside her and began pumping harder. I leaned down and scraped my fangs over her jugular – leaving bloody scratches over it.

"Erik … bite me … please … ", she begged.

"Quiet", I growled, "I will only move as fast as I want. Let me control this – you enjoy it." I finished by nipping her on the lips, trailing those nips down her neck and placing more bloody scratches above her breasts with my fangs. She moaned softly and writhed under my touch.

Moving in front of the throne I raised her hips up to enter her. Slowly I pushed farther into her until I had fully buried myself in her. I withdrew and buried myself again and again – faster and faster, till we were both at the brink. Suddenly I reached down with one arm and drew her up against me; she responded by wrapping her legs around me and exposing her neck to me. Accepting the invitation I bit into her; she could no longer control herself.

"Fuck me harder … oh Erik … yes … yes … ERIK."

Still feeding I sat down on my throne with My Lover straddling my lap. As good as Crystal's blood had been, Magan's was twenty times better. All too soon I got to the point at which I knew I needed to stop. Reluctantly I pulled away, licking her blood from my lips and savoring it; closing and healing the puncture wounds by lapping at them until they were gone.

Magan yawned and trustingly rested her head on my shoulder. "Are you sated yet? It's been a long busy night and I'm tired –that's not going to change for the next few nights now either. At some point I still need to get Fleur soon also."

"Why so tired Lover?"

"Ahem, blood loss – I know you took at least 1 ½ to 2 pints from me, so I know that for the next few days I'll be light-headed and tired."

"Why don't I take you down to the bedroom and you may go to sleep. Tomorrow you can go get your dog while I sleep. I have some paperwork and research that I need to do – I will join you when I am done."

She yawned again, "Alright – but what do you want to do with the girls down there?"

I had forgotten about them. Usually by now my meal would have been sent home. I never have had any human but Magan sleep down there with me. "What would you like to do with them Lover?" I asked.

"Honestly, I'm too tired to deal with them right now. I'd rather just leave them asleep and I'll see to getting them out of here before I leave to get Fleur tomorrow. It's not as if they can get into much trouble once we lock the bedroom door as long as I'm in there too."

I thought about it for a moment before conceding, "It will be easier to just wait – I have just never had a human I trusted enough before to do that type of thing for me." I could tell through the bond I had pleased her greatly with that admission.

I paused before changing the subject, "One of the things I want to do tonight is fill out and send in the forms needed to start the formalization of our relationship to being mates. Normally the vampire does not bother to consult the human – the only time consultation between the two parties is required is when two vampires decide to become mates. However, in our case, I feel that I need to ask you."

"What does being mates entail?"

"It would protect you from other vampires as I would be within my rights to immediately kill any that touched you without fear of punishment. Basically, it is the vampiric form of human marriage – but there is no divorce, it is forever." I explained to her.

She considered for a minute before telling me, "Do it, we're going to be together forever anyways. We may as well formalize it in your culture. And take the protections it offers me as well. I imagine a telepath such as myself is a valuable commodity, I wouldn't want to be separated from you – although I doubt that my other friends would allow that to happen anyways."

"We will still need to go through a ceremony, but I will send out the paperwork tonight."

She was more than half asleep as I carried her back to bed. I tucked her into the other side of the bed from where Anna and Crystal lay sleeping.

"Sleep well Lover", I whispered to her, before lightly kissing her and leaving to catch up on my paperwork.


	16. Chapter 16

**Meet the Ancients: Chapter 16**

I awoke suddenly and sat up. Glancing over at the clock, it read 5:03. The bed was empty except for me. Swiftly I arose from the bed and cast open the door between the two rooms. There I found my Lover sleeping on her side on the sofa, Domino curled up next to her. On the floor lay a reddish-brown dog. Both animals looked up and over at me. Domino laid his ears back and hissed at me. Honey, however, got up to come lay submissively at my feet. I looked down ay her, and then knelt to scratch her exposed stomach and she rolled to allow me better access to continue. I glanced up at Magan – she was watching me interact with her dog while Domino continued to hiss and growl.

"She likes you." She stated as Honey rolled completely on her back with her mouth wide open and tongue hanging out.

"Is not Honey a strange name for an animal with such a large, tooth-filled mouth and heavy muscles?"

"Perhaps – but her name matches her temperament. She is actually the second best dog I've owned."

"How many have you had?"

"17, and the only reason the one dog was better was because she was a lot smarter."

I gave Honey a last couple pats, stood up and went to My Lovers side. Domino hissed and attempted to stand his ground, but ended up retreating to the chair opposite her. I took the opportunity to sit where he had been lying.

"So how are you feeling tonight?"

"Tired, I doubt that I will spend much time – if any upstairs tonight, and tomorrow night I will need to go to sleep early as I have to go to pick up that mare on Monday morning. What do you have planned for the next few days?"

_I do not like that she is so tired tonight – but I did take more of her blood than I did from either of the other girls last night_. "Tonight I have Compton bringing Sookie to help you teach me to hear your thoughts. Tomorrow night I need to hold court and settle disputes among the vampires in my area. Monday night I have off – but we are meeting with your friends. Tuesday night I have a meeting with the company I hired to put on my Halloween Ball. I would prefer that you join me upstairs tomorrow, I want my vampires to see you at my side."

She agreed, "Okay, sounds like a good idea. But when are Sookie and Bill supposed to be here?"

"Compton is under orders to have her to Fangtasia no later than 6:30", I informed her, "Which means we need to get you some dinner as soon as we can."

"No need, I ordered prime rib, baked potato and salad from a place about a mile from here as carry out. It needs to be picked up at 6:00, I'll call and make it two dinners for pickup at 6:30 instead; you can tell them pick it up on the way here."

"I will call for you, just give me the information." She did, and I called the restaurant and left a message for Compton.

She asked me, "Could you have someone go out to my truck? I did a little running around so there is a trestle table and four dining chairs in the bed that need to be brought in, as well as boxes in the back seat holding plates, flatware and glasses."

"I will get it for you, it will not take long."

"I'd rather you just hold off – I need to talk to you." She said apprehensively.

"What about, My Lover?"

"I think that I have figured out the best way to control Compton. It will make him loyal to you over the Queen."

_This sounds interesting; I wonder what she came up with? _"How so?"

"You're not going to like it, but hear me out. We need to spike his True Blood with a couple of drops of my blood."

I growled and went into possessive mode, "You are right, I do not want him to share any amount of your blood in any way. It was bad enough seeing you allow Wolf those few drops on Thursday."

"Will you at least listen to why it is the best idea?"

_This better be good._ "Very well, what possible reason could you have?"

"Remember your first encounter with Vala and Oddvar? If he is told that the only way to protect me is to keep his mouth shut and follow what you tell him to do, he'll do it."

_Damn. She is right. That is the best way._ I seethed while I tried to think of a better way.

"Erik", she interrupted my thoughts, "I'm not going to let him drink from me. I'm just going to put a few drops in a bottle of blood and let him drink it unknowingly."

My phone rang. It was Compton calling me back. I told him where to stop and what he was to pick up. He agreed, but the insolent tone in his voice was the last straw. I hung up on him and looked back at Magan. "Do it, he deserves it."

She nodded in agreement. "I also got something for you while I was out. Look in the refrigerator."

Curious, I left her side and opened the door. Inside I found a number of packets of blood. I looked back at her, "What is this?"

"I can feel how much you dislike the synthetic ', She replied, "So I stopped at a blood service and picked up two dozen pint packets of assorted blood – three of each type. I'm surprised you don't keep some around yourself."

I grinned, "I am used to drinking fresh from the tap. Truthfully, I have had more True Blood in the time since I met you than I had in the time before I met you."

She laughed at this, "Well, I thought you might enjoy this more."

I looked down at my state of undress, "They should be here in another 40 minutes – I best go get clean up and get dressed."

"I'll join you – by the time those girls were ready to go the hot water had run out."

Together we entered the shower. Gently I washed her off, while she did the same for me.

"You don't have to be so gentle Erik, I'm not made of glass – I'm just a bit tired, nothing a few days rest won't cure."

With that she wrapped one arm around my neck to pull my head down to hers while her other hand did some exploring farther south. I hesitated before deciding she knew best what she needed and pulled her roughly up against me. In response she raked both hands down my back, leaving long scratches that only served to enflame me. I growled, pushed her up against the marble wall and bit her lip in order to suck on it.

She sighed, "There's my Viking back to me; I wondered where he was tonight."

Wherein she opened her mouth to me and allowed me access to throughly plunder her mouth and neck. All too soon she whispered, "We probably don't have much longer", as she turned to face the wall, placing one leg upon the built-in bench to allow me better access. Reaching between her legs, I stuck a finger inside of her to find her hot, slick and dripping with her own juices. Using one hand on her hip and the other across her breasts to steady her, I began to slowly, bit by bit, sheath myself inside her – expecting her to fight and push me to go faster. Instead she moaned out my name in pleasure and shifted to give me more room. When I had finally fully buried myself in her, she leaned back and sighed. Swiftly I pulled out and slowly entered her again, slightly harder and faster this time. Again and again I took her, increasing the tempo with each thrust. She responded, pushing back in time to my thrusts and moaning,

"Oh … oh fuck … oh yes … yes … yes Erik … oh gods … yes, yes that's sooo goood … oh gods Erik … gods yes … fuck yes … yes …"

When I knew that she was almost ready, I turned her so that she was facing me with her legs wrapped around my waist, pushed up against the marble wall with her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes", I purred in her ear as I ran my fangs along the outer edge, "Look into my eyes."

She shivered in anticipation as she complied and I watched the passion fully rise in her eyes while I also approached my release.

"Fuck … Erik … bite me …"

I did not think that was a good idea and hesitated.

She pleaded, "Please Erik … don't think … bite me … NOW …"

I bit into her shoulder for the smallest tastes while she screamed my name and brought me over the brink with her.

After a few moments we finished cleaning up and exited the shower. I pulled a few large blood-red towels out of the cabinet to the side, handing a couple to Magan.

"That was not what I have come to expect from you over the past few days Lover, not that I am complaining – you just seemed more passive than usual."

She explained, "Get used to it, I tend to be this way for the first day or two after being fed on."

We proceeded to dry off and headed for the closet. I grabbed a pair of jeans, boots and a Fangtasia T-shirt while Magan pulled on a pair of navy yoga pants, blue hoodie and plush socks. I finished first and called upstairs, telling Pam to send a few vampires out to Magan's truck to retrieve everything she had left out there and bring it downstairs. By the time they brought it down she was dressed and out in the living area. She indicated where she wanted the furniture, after which she put the contents of her boxes away and set two places at the table.

Then she asked, "Would you like any of the blood I got for you My Love?"

"Yes, the AB positive if you do not mind."

She warmed the packet and served it to me in an odd looking glass. I looked at it curiously as she handed it to me.

She explained, "They had these and some others of similar design where I purchased the blood. All of them are designed to have a dead air space insulating the cup area. They are supposed to keep the blood warm for a longer period of time, and look good doing so. The ones I bought for you are hand blown glass."

I took a sip. I had never bothered to try donor blood before and was curious as to how this would taste compared to synthetic. It did not have any of the subtle nuances that live blood has, but it did not have the off aftertaste of synthetic either; all in all, a much more palatable choice. I made a note to myself to have Pam keep this in stock from now on and downed the rest of the glass.

Magan looked at me and tilted her head, "Well?"

"It is a much better choice than synthetic. There is no aftertaste."

"What does that mean?"

"True Blood tastes like blood for the first sip or so, but it leaves a very pronounced strange taste behind, this does not."

"Hmm, sounds like the difference between diet and regular soda."

"Now what do you mean, Lover?"

"Diet drinks use artificial sweetener, while regular drinks use sugar. However, diet drinks leave a cloying, off taste that regular drinks don't. That's why I won't drink diet drinks."

"Lover …"

"Yes …"

"Blood from a live human is much better than this. It develops nuances while you are feeding caused by changes in chemistry in the human."

"It's good to know what I have to look forward to … "She paused for a moment, "Erik, why is Sookie hesitant … or fearful of coming down here?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Meet the Ancients: Chapter 17**

"Erik, why is Sookie hesitant … or fearful of coming down here?"

I shot a glance over at her, "Where did that come from?"

"They're here, Pam is bringing them down and that's what Sookie is thinking."

I could hear them now in the hallway and informed Magan, "This used to be a dungeon. When Sookie agreed to work for me it was on the condition I not kill anyone. This area became empty space – so I had Pam convert it to how you see it now. I do not think she knows about it."

They had reached the bottom of the stairs. I noticed that Sookie seemed relieved – and then she started peering around at what was there.

I asked them, "So, how do you like it?"

Bill replied, "It is very nice."

While Sookie asked, "Does this mean you aren't torturing people any more?"

I laughed a bit and answered, "Yes, it does."

Bill glared at me from behind Sookie. _He must think that I did this for Sookie's sake – to try and soften her feelings toward me. Well, that was part of my original intention._ Magan had gone to prepare a second glass of blood for me; she brought it over and handed it to me before turning to look at Bill and Sookie.

I introduced her by means of saying, "Bill, Sookie – you remember meeting Magan?"

They both nodded, and Bill tried to charm her with, "I am pleased to make your acquaintance again."

Her only response was to say, "Bill, would put the food on the table while I get an O negative – that is what you drink isn't it – for you."

"Yes it is, thank you." He replied to her.

She went on to ask Sookie, "We have white or red wine; orange, apple, cherry or pomegranate juice; sparkling or bottled water; iced jasmine green or peppermint herbal tea, and milk. What would you like?"

Sookie was still a little stunned and merely responded, "I'll just have whatever you are having."

"Sparkling pomegranate juice it is then."

I accompanied Bill over to the table as he walked over to place the food on it, Sookie following close behind. I sat down in one of the chairs without a place setting and indicated that Bill should do the same. "Both of you sit down."

They did as I suggested and soon Magan returned with Bill's blood and glasses of sparkling juice. I looked over at her and she nodded. It was done.

Magan asked, "Erik, could you please go get a couple of bottles of water while I take care of the food." To Sookie she commented, "I hope you like prime rib, I know I need the iron right now."

She replied, "That sounds just fine."

I got up to do as she asked. The expressions on their faces said that they could not believe that I, Erik Northman and Sherriff of Area 5, would easily do the bidding of a mere human. Tonight should be one of interesting revelations. By the time I returned, Magan had served the food and seated herself. Honey came trotting out of the bedroom to sit between Magan and me, with a simple gesture from Magan she lay down.

"When did you get a dog Erik?" Sookie asked me.

"She is Magan's, along with a pair of cats that are around here someplace."

"Are you staying here with Erik then?" She asked Magan incredulously.

"Yes, Thursday night he asked if I would stay here through Sunday night and I agreed as long as I could bring my pets. The horses are taken care of by a service so I don't have to worry about them."

"Where do you sleep?"

"The door Honey came out of leads to a bedroom suite – so I stay there with Erik."

"Alrighty." This surprised Sookie, but then again she knows I do not keep my meals around.

Bill queried me, "So, you are not feeding from her?" Indicating Magan with a wave of his hand.

Magan chose to answer his rude question, "That was last night," she looked over at me, "though someone fed a little too much."

I smiled at her fondly, "And I needed it."

She smiled back and agreed, "So you did."

Sookie looked back and forth between us – clearly wondering what exactly was going on between us, "So did Erik blood bond you to him or something?"

"I bonded myself to him, it only took my drinking from him once to establish it since Wolf and Godric have the same Sire. That is why he and Alric came by on Thursday to warn me, and to make sure that they approved of Erik as someone strong enough to protect me."

"But why would you do that? I mean really, Erik? Don't you know what he is like?"

"His nature not very different from that of any other vampire I've met – your Bill included. And yes, I do know what he is like, and I did it because there was already some type of bond or recognition of each other in place already. Bonding was just a natural progression between us. The one formed between us is completely unbreakable. We can control each others emotions, I can hear Erik's thoughts, and he should be able to hear mine. However, it's been so long since I figured out how to use my telepathy that I don't remember exactly how I did it. That's actually why Erik called for you to come in tonight. I need you to help me teach Erik."

"You want him to be able to read your thoughts?" She asked in amazement.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"Oh." I watched her and Bill glance at each other, "I guess I could try."

I looked over at Magan and tapped my glass. _Do you think that it has taken effect yet? _

She glanced at her watch - then at Bill's glass and nodded.

"Bill," I started, "With how strong a telepath Magan is - plus the powers developing between her and I - it would be very, very dangerous for her if anyone were to find out about her - especially the Queen. You haven't mentioned her to anyone have you?"

"No – I haven't talked to anyone about her except Sookie." He looked over at Magan and asked, "How much danger would you be in?"

"Lots and lots", she answered him, "I would be in fear for my life."

"Then we must make sure that no one else learns what you can do; do you not agree Sookie?"

Sookie looked confused but agreed, "Yes, of course Bill."

I relaxed and felt Magan do the same through our bond. We had done what we set out to do._ Should I tell them about the possibility of breaking the bond between Sookie and I?_

She slightly shook her head and tapped herself.

_Did you want me to let you? _

She nodded.

_Okay _

"Sookie, you might be interested to know that we found out yesterday Alric could probably break the bond between you and Erik. It would be as if it never existed."

"Was Alric the second vampire to come in on Thursday to see you?" She asked

"Yes."

"How would he do it?"

"I'm not sure, but all the Ancients somehow turn off the ability to blood bond humans. I never had one with Wolfram, and with all the blood that passed between the two of us we would have if it were possible. I know the reason he can do it is because he was Godrics Sire.

"I would love it if Alric did so, would he be willing to do so?"

"If I ask him to he probably would."

"Will you ask him?"

"I'll ask him next time I see him and let you know."

Bill looked over at me suspiciously, "You went to such lengths to establish that bond with Sookie. I can hardly believe that you would so easily give it up now. What is it that you want from her, or me?"

_He is so fun to torment, I will miss that._ "Billy I do not want anything. I just find that I no longer care anymore one way or another."

Insolently he demanded, "Since when? You have been after her since you met her."

_Now I am angry, how dare he talk to me like that?_ "Not that it is really any of your business Billy, but it was after Magan left last Saturday that I realized it."

Magan picked then to settle herself on my lap and began kissing me. I began to calm immediately and realized that it was her influence. I allowed the feeling to wash over me, my fangs snicked out and I concentrated on deepening the kiss. She sliced her lower lip open on a fang, permitting me to suck the blood that seeped out. After a few minutes I could feel her begin to pull away, so I licked at the wound to close it up. With one last quick kiss she abruptly got up and said, "We should get down to business."

Then she turned to Bill and warned him, "I don't suggest that you get Erik that angry again tonight. I won't intercede next time."

Bill glared from her to me, "I am surprised that you let your human speak in such a way to another vampire Erik."

With my newfound calm I growled, "Bill you forget yourself, I am the authority here. I have already told my employees to treat her commands as if they come from me. Unless you wish to start a fight – and believe me I will not hold back – I suggest that you follow her advice."

Wisely, Compton sat back in his chair, "I am sorry Sherriff if I offended."

"As one of the vampires in my Area William Compton, I command you to treat Magan's commands as if they are coming directly from me."

Meekly he answered, "Yes Sherriff."

In on of my most authoritative voices I commanded, "Now you will go upstairs and wait in the bar while Magan, Sookie and I get to work."

Compton appeared to be ready to argue with me. However, one look at my expression told him that he had better do as he was told. "Yes Sherriff." He acknowledged, before rising and climbing the stairs.

Sookie seemed alarmed at this turn of events. "Ahem, Erik you only wanted me to help Magan, right?"

_She seems to think that with Bill gone I plan on pursuing her for myself. As if I would do that when I have already found the one I will make my mate. But she does not know that._

"Sookie, I assure you that the only reason you are here is for your telepathic skills, now can we begin?"

She glanced over at Magan as if she was going to say something; Magan instead interrupted her, "Sorry Sookie, You've been replaced."

"Replaced?" She questioned.

"Yes, as the stronger telepath I will be the one helping Erik from now on. There will be little reason for your services – unless for some reason there is a need to use two telepaths. Since you are the only other telepath in the area though, I would like it if we could be friends."

Sookie asked me, "Are you okay with this Erik?"

"Of course, I was telling Bill the truth when I told him I no longer care one way or another if you are bonded to me."

Her face brightened with a huge smile. "Well then I would like to get to know you better Magan. I'm hoping that you can help me learn to control my ability better." Turning back to address me she asked, "When did you want to get started Erik?"


	18. Chapter 18

If you started reading this story with the longer chapters, this is the first new material to the story.

To everyone who reads this story, here is the latest installment. I have made Erik a little bit dark in this chapter, but we all know he can be. Please no complaints about his behavior - I don't even know where it came from. I was just on a roll writing and wasn't really paying attention to what was going on the page, and when I read what I had written - this is what was there.

I wish to thank KLloyd for their translations of English to Swedish for me.

**5/2/2010:** I just realized that I had blocked anonymous reviews, I am now taking them so if you tried before and couldn't, now you can.

**5/15/2010: **If anyone is worried that I may not complete this story quit worrying, I do have to complete this story as I want to write several more stories set after this one - so there is a fair amount of background info I want to publish in the form of this story. I have alot of ideas for these new stories, and have a folder in my computer dedicated to all the ideas I have for them so that when I get around to writing them I will not have to rely on memory.

Currently all of my stories use charactors I created in Meet the Ancients. I have plans to write more stories along the same lines, some of which will be different crossovers. Below I have listed the stories in what is or will be the timeline for when they are supposed to happen.

I am also thinking about writing a prequel to Meet the Ancients on this site's sister site (fictionpress(dot)net) which would be about Magan and Wolfram only, plus add some of the other Ancients. It would be set years before Magan meets Erik.

If you would like to ask me something just PM me and I will get back to you.

Meet the Ancients - True Blood - id:5727832- in progress

Ancient History - True Blood - story idea

Meet the Queen - True Blood - story idea

Meet the King - True Blood - story idea

It Always Comes Back to the Blood - True Blood/Dexter cross - story idea - Dexter/Erik N.; will not be slash

Crystal Falls (may change name) - True Blood - story idea

The Ancient Revelation - True Blood - story idea

Meet the Winchesters - True Blood/Supernatural cross - id:5804586 - complete

After the Blood - True Blood/Supernatural cross, sequel to Meet the Winchesters - id:5959414 - in progress

Halloween Ball (may change name) - True Blood - story idea

How to Profile a Vampire - True Blood/Criminal minds cross - story idea

_currently unnamed_ - True Blood/NCIS/NCIS: LA cross - story idea

Erik's Tribunal/Death of the Magister (may change name) - True Blood - story idea

What Gods Are These? - True Blood/Supernatural cross - story idea - Castiel/Erik N.; will not be slash

_currently unnamed - _True Blood/SG-1 cross - story idea - Daniel J./Erik N.; will not be slash, will also include Elise.

Vegas Baby (may change name) - True Blood, or possible TB/Las Vegas cross - story idea - silliness

High School Reunion - True Blood - story idea

Chicago, One Year Later - True Blood - story idea

* * *

**Meet the Ancients: Chapter 18**

With two telepaths helping me, after a few hours I found that I could understand maybe a quarter of what Magan thought. It was not perfect - but it was a start, and my Lover assured me that it should not take long before I could match her ability. She was right about one other thing. The methods used in telepathy were very similar to the way to control emotions. I found that I had much better control over her emotions as we finished my lessons for the night.

"Erik, if you just keep practicing you should improve on your own." Sookie informed me. "I doubt you need any more help from me."

I agreed with her and after a little more small talk I called Pam. When she answered I could feel a low hum somewhere but dismissed it. I asked her how Bill had been behaving.

"He is worse that his usual brooding self – but at least he is not talking to anyone, just glaring at them."

_Billy, Billy you really need to get control of yourself_. "We will be up soon – perhaps that will improve his disposition."

Pam agreed and I hung up. We all arose, Magan and I began to accompany Sookie up to the bar and Bill. As we reached the hallway the humming sound returned. It was irritating and I did not like not knowing where it came from. Sookie and Magan were behaving normally, so I wondered if I was the only one hearing it.

_Lover, do you hear a humming noise? _

She looked back at me with concern and shook her head – before telling Sookie to go back downstairs, giving her the excuse that we had forgotten to do something.

"Erik, I don't like this – but if it is what I think it is all will be fine. Don't tell Sookie anything. I'm going to go get Bill and Pam and bring them downstairs. When I get down there think about what you hear so that I know."

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I'm not positive, just let me do this my way and follow my lead in this, okay."

Through all this the hum did not go away, it merely fluctuated. "Okay."

As we went our separate ways the humming stopped again. When I reached the lower level, Sookie asked, "What's going on? Where is Magan?"

"She is getting Bill and Pam."

Soon I heard the humming sound again. As I heard them coming downstairs the sound became louder and interspersed with random words. They reached the bottom of the stairs, and Magan walked to my side – as she came closer the humming toned down and the words became clear.

_SoookieSookieSookie … Erik better not have touched her … How will I explain to the Queen if he has..._

_I can not believe Erik allows his human the power to command me, his child and her superior … _

I could not believe what I was hearing; I looked down into Magan's eyes and saw a question there. _I believe that I am clearly hearing what they are thinking, Lover_. Her eyes widened a bit, but I did not feel that this information surprised her. She walked over to Sookie's side, put a hand on her arm and concocted an excuse.

"Sookie, something has come up that needs to be handled – why don't you and Bill go home and I'll call you on Sunday."

Bill looked more than happy to comply. She nodded and he led her up out of my quarters.

Magan looked at me then, "I think that you should tell her, Erik."

Pam looked back and forth between us curiously – but did not say anything. _Now what? It is not enough for her to command his vampires; she must now help Erik make decisions too? That is so beneath him._

"First I need to talk to you alone Lover. Go wait for me in the bedroom – I will be there shortly."

She looked at me sharply, then pivoted and stalked into the bedroom. _Great, now I need to deal with two upset females_.

"Pam, I need to find out some information from Magan before I talk to you. Sit down and wait. If you are hungry, she purchased some donor blood packets for me to try. You may want to try one anyways just to see what they are like. They are in the refrigerator; use the strange looking glasses to drink out of."

With that I strode into the bedroom. I was furious with her for not warning me about this side effect. How dare she? I closed the door and looked at her. She was seated on the edge of the bed waiting for me and she looked pissed. Wonderful, neither of us is going to be able to calm the other down. This should be interesting.

Without preamble I stated in a low dangerous voice, "How long have you known this would happen? Why did you not tell me?"

She shot back heatedly, "Alric called me at about 3:30 this afternoon. It seems we are a topic of discussion among not just his, but also several of the other ancient groups as well. Apparently one of them came up with the idea that you might develop some sort of telepathy because of me. They're arguing about it amongst themselves, but didn't think there was a high probability; Alric decided to inform me just in case. I didn't tell you yet, you big oaf, because I haven't had enough of a chance to talk to you alone tonight. I planned to tell you later this evening; I thought I had more time because no one predicted you would be able to do this before you could hear me clearly."

The whole time she yelled at me she advanced on me until she could not get any closer without touching me. _How dare she approach me like this_. I pushed her roughly up against the wall, held her there and told her, "You will not talk to me like this. Nor will you act like this around me. I will not allow it."

"Oh really," She challenged me, "I will if I want to; we have an agreement – you and I – when we are alone we are equals. Did you forget that? And right now you are treating me like a child."

I found I was barely holding on to my temper, and I hate that she is right. Then the bloodlust started taking over, and I knew it was all me. I scooped her up and shredded our clothes before slamming her onto the bed.

Standing over her I growled, "Right now I do not know if I want to kill you or fuck you, but since killing you kills me …" And proceeded to fall on her and ravage her. She fought me wholeheartedly; I could feel her emotions tinged alternately with fear, lust and want through our bond. Yet, I held her down as I continued to nip and probe and mark her with increasing ferocity, all the while my nature pushed me to break more barriers. With extreme difficulty I eased back and reined in some of my more savage desires, _I do not want to take her like this – but if she does not consent I fear that I will._

With one hand I held her face to force her to look me in the eyes. "Let me." I implored her_. I will hate myself if she denies me and I take her anyways – but know that nothing will keep me from having her._ She watched me for a minute as I allowed all that I was thinking and feeling flood into her. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Yes."

With a snarl, I was buried in her before the word was out of her mouth. As I plunged into her I registered her sharp gasp, but merely filed it away for later; I barely recognized that she was not quite ready for me. After a couple of deep thrusts, though, she was drawn into the maelstrom of primitive feelings that were bouncing between us. She locked her legs around me and rose to meet my thrusts, forcing me to cum. I continued brutally claiming her, I was no where near done yet – the animal part of my brain kept driving me on. One of her arms wrapped around my neck as she pulled herself up to bit my lower lip – drawing blood. I responded by opening my mouth to allow the access she demanded; when her tongue sought mine out I bit into it – eliciting a deep moan from her as I sucked. She rested her hands on the small of my back before she dug them in and raked deep gouges up my back with her nails. I groaned, increasing the tempo of our fucking – and it was just that - pure angry primal sex. Unable to restrain myself any more, I slid down between her legs and bit into the artery there, drinking deeply. She violently spasmed as she yanked my wrist to her mouth and ripped open the skin with a couple of well-placed bites. When she had the blood flowing, she latched on and sucked, pausing occasionally only to reopen the wound.

After a minute I calmed and realized I had drunk as much as I dared, even with her taking my blood into her. I licked at her thigh to close the wound and lay next to her as she continued to drink from me. I sensed that she was still cross, so I concentrated on allowing the calm I was now feeling slip into her mind. A couple more minutes passed before she released me and leaned over to kiss me, I could taste my blood still on her lips.

I lay my head in her lap, "Jag skulle inte ha tagit dig sådär, inte ens med ditt medgivande. Jag gjorde väll dig inte illa?"

"De är bara bra med mig – lite öm men det är ingen fara. Ditt blod kurerade eventuella skador. Du skulle ha gjort likadant, vare sig jag svarade ja elle nej, men jag är glad över att du frågade först." She whispered.

"Sant, vad det därför du svarade ja?" I asked.

She nodded and said,"Arg sex med en vampyr är vanligtvis inte en bra idé."

"Jag kommer inte att göra om det." I promised her.

"Åh, du din dumma viking – ibland gör du mig så fruktansvärt arg, men jag älskar dig. Och jag är säker på att det här inte blir sista gången någonting liknande inträffar; vi är båda två alldeles för envisa för vårt eget bästa. Nu måste du dock berätta, vad exakt är det du hör?"

_Translation_

_I should not have taken you like that, even with your consent. I did not hurt you did I?_

_I'll be fine – a bit sore but fine. Your blood took care of any injuries. You would have done so whether I consented or not, I'm glad that you at least asked first though._

_True, is that why you said yes?_

_Angry sex with a vampire is usually not a good idea._

_I will not do so again._

_Ah, you big stupid Viking - you make me so angry sometimes, but I love you. And I'm sure this won't be the last time something like this happens; we are both too strong-minded and stubborn for our own good. Now, tell me, just what exactly do you hear?_

* * *

**PLEASE **use the review button and let me know how it was.


	19. Chapter 19

I'm doing a little better in the update department. I have a new chapter for this story AND for After the Blood to upload. Anyways, right now I am traveling on a train - the Coast Starlight - from LA to Seattle, and lucky me the sleeper cars have wifi internet access. Maybe I should figure out a way to put vampires on trains. They would most likely prefer them to planes - at least the older ones should. Hmmm, ideas, ideas. Thi chapter contains ... silliness. People you have to let me know if you like it - or at least if you find it funny. This is another "I don't know where it came from" plot twist.**

* * *

**

Meet the Ancients: Chapter 19

"I think my telepathy is dependant on proximity. I did not hear a hum after I came back down until you were bringing Pam and Bill down. After you got down here I heard random words interspersed in the hum. As you returned to my side the hum receded and I could everything they were thinking clearly."

"So your new gift requires me to be near you to work? That's interesting. You are going to need to tell Pam, or another vampire, so that both they and I can cover for you in front of others as you learn to use it. I think it ought to be Pam since she is devoted to you and I very much doubt that she would betray you. I'm sure you realize this is going to make us a very powerful couple – none will be able to hide anything from us. Now we just need to be able to communicate silently so that I can cue you as to what humans are thinking and you can cue me as to what vampires are thinking."

That reminded me, "Did you know that she does not like you? I just realized how much."

"Yes I did." She assured me, "I'm not worried about it, and she is just concerned for you and wants to protect you. She'll come around eventually. However I think it would speed up the process if you were to tell her – in front of me – that she is the only one of your vampires exempt from following my commands. That way if I ask her for something she feels that she has a choice. It may cause some problems at first, but in the long run it is for the best."

I thought about what she said, "If that is what you want Lover, I will make it so." I quickly arose from the bed and entered the closet, grabbing the first black leather outfit I could find. As I pulled it on I said, "I need you upstairs with me tonight. Get dressed appropriately."

Her eyes narrowed as she watched me and then asked in a low measured voice, "Are you asking me or telling me?"

Realizing the mistake I had made I started again, "My Lover, center if my universe, would you please deign to accompany my humble self in Fangtasia tonight – though I am not worthy of the honor of basking in the radiance of your attention."

I watched the corners of her mouth twitch upward as I felt her stifle a major case of giggles. "Subservience does not become you my Viking; of course I will allow you to escort me into Fangtasia."

Then she did burst out laughing. "Now go out there and keep Pam company while I get dressed."

I left then and found Pam on her phone texting, a glass of blood sitting on the table in front of her. She raised an eyebrow as she watched me walk in her direction. "Release some tension Master?"

I scowled, "More like I did not know if I ought to kill her or fuck her for a moment there."

"I assume she is still alive then." She drawled, "I do not understand why you are so attached to her. Why did you bond with her?"

I looked at my child. _She deserves an explanation, but I do not know how to explain this relationship to her in words she will understand. I know that I have been changing too – it seems my mind set has been shifting to be more like that of Magan's friends._

"I am not sure I can explain it to you Pam. I have felt a connection to her since that night she first walked into Fangtasia, and she has admitted it was the same for her – that was why she stuck around even when she knew what I was planning for her. Neither of us can seem to get enough of the other in bed, or whatever surface we have found to screw each other on. But it is not just that, she is highly intelligent, her time with vampires has taught her to look at the world around her very differently than another human would. She has made me look at the world we exist in through new eyes. She helped me gain a better understanding of what formed Godric into the vampire he was and why he would choose to greet the sun. It seems as if I have known her for years. Her presence feels like the other half of me that I did not know was missing. She can be very annoying and instinctively knows how to manipulate me – but I would not want her to be any different."

"It sounds very confusing to me Master."

"It is, yet I am so drawn to her that I do not mind. I am … happy with her."

Pam had a puzzled expression on her face, "Happy?" She asked me.

"Yes, I believe that is the human term for what I am feeling."

Pam's fangs suddenly ran out. I turned and looked behind me – only to have mine do the same. Magan had managed to look irresistible to the touch in a floor-length silk amethyst gown that was slit to her upper thigh on both sides and plunged to between her breasts in front. The full length sleeves were open to her elbows, yet no vampire dare touch her as she had silver snakes wound around lower arms. Silver earrings hung from her ears, and around her neck lay her silver torque. Circling her waist was a belt composed of silver links set with green stones, the remaining length of which trailed down in front between her legs. She had finished the outfit with a matching pair of amethyst pumps with four inch silver heels.

"How am I supposed to escort you upstairs with you wearing that Lover?" I asked. _I think she is still more than a little mad at me._

"Carefully", she purred and raised an eyebrow. "Should we get started?"

Taking a cue from her I began, "Pam, there are two things that I want to cover with you. First, I am changing my command – for you only – about treating Magan's orders as if they are from me. All others must treat her wishes as mine – you are answerable only to me."

She looked pleased with this pronouncement. I could hear that her thoughts she felt it was about time I came to my senses.

"The second item is the most important; it appears that when I am around Magan I can use her gift of telepathy. There is one difference – I hear vampire thoughts instead of human thoughts."

Pam lost her usual bored expression for one of shock. "What! You have to be kidding, are you not? You mean you are hearing my thoughts?"

"Just since Magan came out here."

"Well, well, well", she looked Magan up and down, "That makes things interesting. I take it you do not want this information to get out. How many others know?"

"Just you, me and Magan – and her old friends, they were the one's who suspected it might happen. I do not want anyone else to know. It will be a very powerful ability once I learn to control it. I am not sure what to expect with this new power, however Magan believes that you and her are going to have to work together to keep anyone else from realizing something is different about me."

"Did you discuss all this while you were in the bedroom or were you too busy?" Pam asked with a smirk. I could hear that she was deliberately trying to provoke Magan. I thought about getting involved then realized there was no need since her attempt backfired when Magan simply stated, "No, we were too busy having a good old fashion primal fuck."

That answer shocked her. Humans are generally a bit prudish about sex and she had expected Magan to be no different. It ought to be amusing watching her learn more about my future mate.

"Enough bickering," I told them, "I need to know what to expect when I enter Fangtasia. Magan, you should know the most about what I will have to deal with, tell me."

She paused and thought for a moment. "Expect your mind to be assaulted with words. You won't be able to tell who is thinking what. It will all be a swirl of chaos and confusion. I don't know if vampires can get migraine headaches – but if you do, expect to get one. Expect some people to be broadcasters, meaning some will sound louder than most. Others will naturally shield their thoughts, you won't notice them at first unless you are trying to listen to them – and then you will have to work at it.

It's a good thing the only way Sookie could explain to you how to open up your mind was to first explain how to build a wall, that's what you are going to have to do in order to function. And you are going to have to act as if nothing is different if we are to pull this off. If things get too intense for you let me know and I will leave – that should quiet everything for you. But try to keep me in there as much as you can so you will learn."

All that information surprised me. "Is that what your life is like? How do you handle it?"

"Years of practice, and I don't have a choice but to deal with it. That is the big draw with vampires – I can't hear them. It is really very relaxing for me to be in a room with only vampires." She began taking off the silver snakes on her arms. "I can't wear these tonight – for me it helps to touch a vampire to quiet all the voices, maybe it will help you to touch a human."

Pam asked, "Well then, what am I supposed to do?"

"We need someone who can get Erik out quickly, in a way that doesn't seem unusual to anyone. If he is getting overwhelmed, the pretext of sex with me is not going to work. However, his having to go to his office to deal with something that needs to be handled immediately will work. I can't do that, you can. I need you to help me protect Erik, would you help me Pam?"

_Brilliant, Magan had taken advantage of the situation and set it up so that she and Pam need to be allies in order to protect me. She is almost as good at that as I am. I think my child has met her match in the strategy department._

Pam tried to appear that she was considering Magan's request – but I could hear what she was really thinking. There was no way she would allow My Lover to be the only one protecting me.

"Very well then." She agreed in her typical bored voice.

I smiled, even without the telepathy I knew she would have answered that way. Pam glanced over at me, I saw a flash in her eyes and knew she had correctly interpreted why I had smiled. Magan had more to say though.

"Erik, you should at least try to put a wall between your thoughts and Pam's before you have to deal with a whole bar full of vampires. Pam, if you could just think a constant stream of thought, it doesn't matter what about, while Erik tries to block it I think we can figure out how much help he is going to need."

She agreed, and soon my mind was filled with thoughts about what she had done and was planning to do with her current pet. As her preferences ran towards other women, I quite enjoyed the thoughts and images I was receiving from her. Suddenly I was pulled out of my musings …

"Erik … concentrate … start building a wall."

I tried; it was harder than I thought it would be – it was a slow process and all the while I was being battered by Pam's thoughts. Every time I started the procedure I would get distracted and need to start again. After a while I became frustrated, I could feel Magan trying to calm me through the bond – but as my frustration level rose her attempts were less effective.

"It is not working", I told Magan. _I need to do this blocking; I do not want to be separated from her when I am around other vampires. What good is this power if I can not use it? _

She put her hand in mine, "Does this help?"

When she touched me, the din was muted but still present. I nodded and tried again. This time I succeeded in closing my mind to the din. She must have felt it through the bond because she took her hand away from mine. Instantly I felt pressure, as if the words were trying to break through the wall I had made – but it held and the pressure eased.

"How are you Love?" She asked me. "Is it holding?"

"For now My Lover, I do not know how long I can keep it up. It took entirely too long to put up and stabilize. Is there some other way of doing so?"

Magan bit her lower lip and a pensive look covered her face. "How about a bubble that you create around you? Something like a balloon or bubble gum."

Now I was confused, "A balloon? You mean one of those gas filled contraptions that humans sometimes use to float in the air with for fun? And what is bubble gum?"

"Not that kind of balloon – I mean the kind used as a party decoration." She smiled, "I guess gum came into existence after you became vampire, and you really wouldn't have a use for it. I'm going to assume you don't have any balloons around the club."

Pam rolled her eyes at this, "No." She answered in her bored drawl, "We do not have anything like that around."

"Well then Erik, you get to learn how to blow a bubble with bubblegum." Magan smirked, "It's a good thing that last time I bought gum that's all they had."

Through our bond I could feel that she was completely serious – this whole idea was not a joke to her. Yet to me, the idea seemed ridiculous – so just to make sure I questioned, "Are you serious Lover?"

She retorted, "Does it feel as if I'm not?"

* * *

_**OKAY EVERYONE** ... what do you think about Erik and bubblegum? **Please Please Please review.**_

**UPDATE 7/8/2010: WOW** ... lots of people reading this story, not any new reviews. My muse has kinda left me on this one, having too much fun with the other stories I'm writing - but if she heard how people like this story, she might change her focus. BTW I am working on 2 other stories besides this one - all crosses. One of them I post as I write new chapters; the other one I am just writing and saving in my computer till I finish it. The last one is actually the one I have been writing the most for. I also have a short cross (TB/Dexter) that is begging for me to write it - but I refuse till I have at least two of the stories I am working on finished. I do however keep notes of all my ideas so that when I begin writing it is easier and faster.


	20. Authors Note

**Meet the Ancients: Authors Note**

**_Published May 26, 2012 _**

Set between Chapters19 and 20.

Thank you to everyone who reads this story and likes it. I really am going to finish this story. I keep getting writers block on this one. My goal is to finish and publish the next chapter of this story before the end of Memorial Day weekend and hopefully to complete My Own Eden as well. I sent the muses for the stories I seem to keep working on (Things That Go Bump In The Night  and an unnamed unpublished True Blood/Firefly cross) to capture my Meet the Ancients muse and torture her into compliance on helping me finish MtA. After all, I think I can finish it in 3, maybe 4, chapters.

Thank you again to all those who have supported my efforts on this story. As a special bonus, I am going to leave you with a taste of said unpublished & unnamed True Blood/Firefly story.

True Blood belongs to Alan Ball. Firefly belongs to Joss Whedon. Supernatural belongs to Erik Kripke. All OC's belong to me.

* * *

2517 AD

After all the Earth was used up we terraformed a whole new galaxy to colonize. An alliance of central planets decided that all should live under one rule – but not everyone agreed and civil war broke out. After the war the central core kept the majority of the new technologies, while the former rebels settled in the outer colonies received much less.

But more than just humans fled the broken Earth that was and roamed among the stars. With no other place to go, supernatural beings learned new ways to survive. Many of the most talented minds to ever exist from the old Earth had been turned immortal – thus the vampires were able to create other types of new technologies, technologies that even rivaled or surpassed those of the Alliance.

The Great Revelation had not worked as planned on the Earth that was, thus the vampires strove to keep separate from the Alliance. In turn, not trusting the vampires, the Alliance purged the truth of The Great Revelation from their history books. Sometimes, though, things didn't go as planned…

o o o o o o o

_Take my love, take my land, take me where I can not stand_

_I don't care, I'm still free, you can't take the sky from me_

_Take me out to the black; tell them I ain't comin' back_

_Burn the land and boil the seas, you can't take the sky from me_

_o o o o o o o _

"What's all the ruckus 'bout Wash?" Captain Mal asked his pilot sleepily after being awoken in the middle of the sleep cycle.

"Distress call Cap'n – Colonists; they over half their groups dead, 'cludin all their mechanics. Ship's damaged by a meteorite. Ain't gonna make it if they can't fix the damage. Willin' ta trade extra Alliance colonist rations fer parts 'n labor so they can get on their way."

Allowing the information to percolate thru his sleep addled brain, Mal couldn't think of a single reason to turn such a trade down. They needed a job and soon, yet it seemed almost too good to be true – thus making him suspicious. Still a job was a job – and this one ought to be quick, easy and profitable. It was even in the grey legal area Alliance wise. Colonists weren't supposed to trade rations - but in emergency situations such as these allowances were made, allowances that would enable him to sell on the open market for a better price. Even if the other ship was too damaged to repair he could charge them transport to an Alliance port. Yet … something just didn't smell right.

"How far are they from us Wash?" He asked wearily, "Any chance someone else'll come along?"

"Take us 'bout four, five hours to reach 'em." The pilot continued on, "We're pretty far out Capt'n, almost to the edge; mostly unexplored and uncharted beyond. Reavers might find 'em; we're probably their only chance to survive."

That settled it; Mal wasn't the type to leave others to die if he could prevent it. Whether he wanted it or not they had a job. "Tell 'em we'll be there in 6 hours. Wake the crew in 3 hours, have Zoe and Jayne prep in case of trouble. Let Simon know there will be injured to tend – have Sheppard give him a hand. I'll talk to Kaylee myself now…does she have a name?"

"The **_Stoker_** …"

Mal mused on that. It sounded vaguely familiar – almost like something out of a dream. As he turned to leave he added, "Grab a few winks as well yourself if ya can."

/ / / / / o o o \ \ \ \ \

After disconnecting communications with **_Serenity_**, the captain of the **_Stoker_** opened a concealed panel and pushed a single button. "**_Stoke_**r to **_Valkerie_**."

"This is **_Valkerie_**"

"We need to change the hunt to a human friendly one."

"There's a ship way out here!"

"**_Serenity_**"

"Did you say **_Serenity_**?"

"Yes, **_Serenity_**"

"Again? How many times is that now, 4 or 5?"

"I believe this will be 6 now Sire."

"Malcomb still Captain of her?"

"Yes Sire."

"How many on board?"

"It looks like nine onboard Sire"

"We'll rendezvous with you in 20 minutes to transfer needed window dressing and human personnel - will that be soon enough?"

"Yes, they told us 6 hours – but are actually 4 to 5 hours out Sire"

"Very well then, **_Valkerie_** out"

In turn the **_Valkerie_** opened a new channel to the lead ship – **_Valhalla_**.

"Oh Captain my captain…" came a cocky voice over the speaker.

Erik Northman groaned, wondering what unexpected news his progeny, and his mate's consort, was dying to impart. Dean only quoted 19th century poets when he was trying to annoy him. Unwilling to allow the younger vampire the satisfaction, Erik opened his communications line…

"…Exult, O shores and ring, O bells!

But I, with mournful tread,

Walk the deck my Captain lies,

Fallen cold and dead."

…finishing the Whitman poem for his childe. Continuing on he asked, "So what unexpected news do I have to look forward too?"

Coyly Dean asked, "Just wondering if you have Malcomb Reynolds glamoured to show up when it's your turn to go hunting…Sire."

"You mean to tell me…"

"Yup, **_Serenity_** is headed to intercept and aid **_Stoker_**…again."

A string of harsh expletives in Old Norse rang out over the intercom as the only answer. Patiently, a trait it had taken him 300 years to master, Dean waited for the rest of his Maker's reply. Fortunately it was a short wait.

"Very well then, we can not stop them without causing them to ask too many questions. Are any Reavers headed in **_Stokers_** direction?"

"Yes – one of their larger vessels. If it continues on its current course it will pass close enough to **_Stoker_** to see her in about 7 hours give or take."

"That is too close to**_ Serenity's_** timetable, be sure and task enough vampires to get her crew and passengers to the safe zones. Since we will need extra humans – use more who are on their first hunt and allow a few extra fear feeders among the vampire contingent." There was a pause before Erik continued, "I think I will join the bait party personally. Our attack should go more smoothly if I release Captain Reynolds from his glamour before the Reavers appear. Also make plans for us to bring **_Serenity_** back to Mirka – I doubt the Reavers will leave her undamaged."

Snarkily Dean asked, "Are you sure you're not joining the bait team just to be with Magan?"

"Joining my mate will be a bonus." The Viking darkly admitted.

"Positive about that?" Dean pushed.

"Of course" the 1500 + year old vampire purred menacingly. "Jealous?"

"Maybe a little." Said mate's consort admitted.

/ / / / / o o o \ \ \ \ \

5 ½ hours later, **_Serenity_** floated into sight of the **_Stoker_**. For what they thought was the first time, her crew looked over the damaged ship.

"What ya think Kaylee?" Malcom asked his quirky mechanic.

"She's pretty bad beat up Cap'n…"

"…but can ya fix her?"

"Given enough time I should; just depends how bad she is inside."

Mal resisted shuddering – something about the other ship creepified him; looking 'round at his crew it seemed they were getting' the heebie-jeebies as well. He ought just leave now he thought…but he badly needed the work. Kaylee needed new parts fer the engine; the food stores were low, as well as fuel. Plus he'd agreed already and they were here. Opening a channel, he hailed the **_Stoker_**.

"**_Stoker_**, this is Captain Malcom Reynolds of **_Serenity_**…"

? ? ? ? ? ? ?

Well everybody, that's your little taste of what my newest story will be after I finish up **Meet the Ancients** and **My Own Eden**. Any suggestions for a name would be appreciated.

For anyone new, comments about **MtA **are more than welcome.

Need to be off now to work on Chapter 19 of **MtA**.


End file.
